


Skyrim Age: Inquisition

by ErinArgonian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonians, Denial of Feelings, Dimension Travel, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dragons, Drinking, Elves, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Tamriel, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thedas, Thu'um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinArgonian/pseuds/ErinArgonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn travels to the Nord afterlife known as Sovengarde to fulfill her destiny and destroy Alduin, the World-Eater. Although, once at his last fighting breath, the beast escapes! To a Dimension, far away from Tamriel, known as Thedas. </p><p>With the help of the Inquisition, and its charming Elven Inquisitor, can the Dragonborn stop Alduin from tearing apart not only Thedas, but Tamriel as well? </p><p>*************************<br/>WARNING: Includes spoilers for both Skyrim and DA:I<br/>*************************<br/>I do not nor do I claim to own Skyrim or Dragon Age Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alduin's Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfiction. 
> 
> I really love both The elder scrolls: Skyrim and Dragon Age Inquisition and I always thought the two games were relatively close so... I mixed them together! The story follows the DA:I story line, however it includes my own little twists ^_^ I hope all who read this enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> PS. I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes. I am not really the best with grammar and really should get someone to edit this for me...... But I did my best!

It was a cold, windy evening. The breeze rustled throughout the trees with a shallow whistle. Snow was gently falling from the gloomy, cloud infested sky, as it landed softly of the cold, hard stone of the ancient ruins of Skuldalfn. Draugur bodies littered the ground, and dragon bones steamed as if their hide had been torn by their own fire breath.

A hooded figure stood tall on a stone altar, a dragon shaped staff in its hand. The figure stared diligently at the swarming portal in front of it, the current weaving its way though the silent figure's cloak, as it waved around. There was no sound but the wind, and no movement but the great, colorful portal directly in front of the being.

With a small movement, the figure stepped forward, and placing the staff in the center of the altar, a hole opened in the portal. A door way of some kind. The figure took a deep breath, and plunged in, without a second thought.

********************************************

The figure awoke. The world around them was definitely new, grass greener then ever, mountains that reached the sky, a gentle breeze that tingled on the skin. The mysterious figure smiled at the sight of this new, beautiful world that no living mortal had ever experienced... until now. And looking to the sky, they witnessed possibly the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. The purple sky was dotted with billions upon billions of bright, sparkling stars. It was sure a view.

However, there was but a slight problem, the mystery person thought. Sovengarde was supposed to be teaming with Nord life, as they believed it was their heaven. All Nord's knew that they would live their lives in Sovengarde after they had lived a worthy life in Tamriel. So, how could there possibly be not even one Nord around?

The figure continued forward, reaching a valley that was shrouded in a mist so thick you couldn't even see the path a step ahead. But none the less, this mystery person had a job to do, and no thick mist was going to get in the way. Opening their mouth wide, they shouted. But not a regular shout. No, this was a shout of the dragons, the Thu'um, if you will.  
This person had a voice as powerful as the winged beasts, and the mist was instantly dispersed to reveal the path. And then they continued.

Every few times, the mist would form again, causing the figure to shout it away again. Eventually, they came upon a man, curled up under a rock, cowering in fear. The figure approached, and leaned down to comfort them.

"Are you alright?" They asked, in a calm, female voice.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" The man questioned, backing away, "Leave this place! Don't... Don't let it get you!"

"It's alright, calm down. I am here to help." She answered, attempting to calm his fears. "Now. Please tell me. Where has it gone?"

"I... It flew away. Over the mountain to the right. It came, created the mist, and killed everybody, feasted on their souls" He cried, throwing his hands over his face. "Its. The World Eater.... Its... Its...-"

"I know who it is." She cut in, standing up and examining the sky. "And I am here to stop it."

And with that, she left. Scurried away till she reached a long, terrifyingly deep canyon. A bridge made entirely of dragon bones crossed the pit, and lead to a great building. The Hall of Valor, she guessed. A building that only the worthiest of Nord's could ever enter. It was Enormous, a great light sprouted from each window, lighting the dark sky around it, as it sat picture perfect upon the glorious island, the heart of Sovengarde.

With eyes upon the building, she ran towards the entrance to the dragon bone bridge, only to be stopped by a tall, impressively built, Nord.

"Hold, Traveler. What brings you to wander here, in Sovengarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to the honored dead?" He asked, in a deep, powerful voice.

"I have come pursuing Aldiun, the World eater, before he feeds off every last soul in Sovengarde, and returns to Tamriel to slaughter my people." She told the man, trying to sound mature and confident. "Might I enter the Hall?"

"Hmmmm.. I welcome you. I am Tsun," He responded, his voice bellowing into the great depths of the canyon, "guardian to the Hall of Valor. And if i may ask, what makes it your task to pursue such a great foe? What gives you the right to enter the great Hall of Valor?"

"By right of birth, for I am Dovakiin. I am Dragonborn." She answered proudly, and she couldn't help but smirk at that title. "And it is my destiny."

"Ahhh.. I see. It has been too long since I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood. However, before i give you entery into the Hall, I must judge you worthy by the warriors test. What say you?"

She considered. Tsun was huge, and she could feel the power of his Thu'um just standing next to him. And she was only one, young female, wielding the Daedric Artifact 'Dawnbreaker' and a healing spell. How could she possibly defeat him? "Somehow, I need to get into the Hall, the quicker the better, and if this is the only way, so be it. I accept your test"

"Very well." He said. And removed the Battle Ax from his back.

He charged at the dragonborn and swung his ax at her feet. But she was far to fast, as she rolled away, shouted a slow time shout, sneaking up behind him. She unsheathed her sword and jabbed it deep into his fleshy back.

Time returned to its normal speed, and Tsun roared in pain, backing away from the dragonborn. "Very good." He stated, cringing as he forced the blade out of his back, and returned it to her. Reluctantly, she took her bloodstained sword, wiped it off, and sheathed it again, bowing.

"You are light on your feet, and certainly know how to handle yourself in battle, something I honor in mortals. I deem you, Dragonborn, as worthy, and despite the fact that you lack Nord properties, I will allow you entry to the Hall." He offered, "And may Shor guide you, in your fight against Alduin."

And with that, he backed from the entrance, revealing the path to the door of the hall. The Dragonborn excitedly ran across, and entered the large door.

She finally knew where all the Nord's had gone. The inside of the hall was packed full of them. Spits rotated with fresh meats of every kind, a bottle of mead in every single Nord's hand, and the volume that came from them all was ecstatic. The hall was many things, but in one word, it was welcoming.

The dragonborn approached a group of whom she knew she remembered. The ones from when she read The Elder Scroll! The same Nord's whom from she learned the Dragonrend shout, used to defeat Alduin hundreds of years ago.

They all welcomed her, for they new why she had come. The Dragonborn needed their help to defeat Alduin, for he is not as easily defeated as your normal, everyday dragon. It's true, the Dragonborn is a born slayer of the beasts, but Alduin is very different, the first 'Child of Akatosh' as the other dragons say, which made him special in many ways.  
The group followed her outside, to where they combined their Clear Skies shouts to dispel the mist Alduin had created. But whenever they got rid of it, he created more. Alas, they would never give up, and eventually, their combined shouts were so powerful, that Alduin had to come out of hiding. And then they saw, the huge, black dragon soaring its way over the mountains, roaring as loud as ever.

He flew down, and hovered above them. And in his deep dragon voice he growled "GGGGrrrrrr... DOVAHKIIN!! WHY HAVE YOU FOLLOWED ME TO SOVENGARDE. I HAVE COME TO REGAIN MY STRENGTHS, AND FEED ON THESE SOULS. COULD YOU NOT WAIT UNTIL MY RETURN TO TAMRIEL?"

"Hmmm... I guess I couldn't, Alduin. Must have been the fact that you are a giant threat to both Tamriel and Sovengarde, so why not stop you here, hmm?" She answered, jokingly.

"HI FEN DIR KO SOVENGARDE. YOU WILL NOT LEAVE SOVENGARDE ALIVE." Alduin roared before shouting his Storm Call shout.  
***********************************

Alduin was tough, but alas the Dragonborn was tougher, and she soon brought Alduin down to his last breaths. Taking a few of her own, she towered in front of him and asked, "any last words, World Eater?"

Alduin said no words, but rose onto his hind legs once again, and as he turned his head away from her, he shouted. The shout was ear-piercing, like a tiny knife had been inserted into each of her ears, and she and the others couldn't help but fall to their knees and cover their ears. A green light had been emitted from where the dragon shouted, and Alduin exclaimed, "THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU WILL SEE OF ME, DOVAHKIIN. YOU HAVE WON THIS BATTLE, BUT SOON. SOON I WILL RETURN, AND ALL OF TAMRIEL WILL FALL TO ME."

And with his last bit of strength, Alduin jumped into the green portal like rip in the sky. Before anyone could react, the portal had vanished, and Alduin along with it.  
No one could contain their excitement. All the Nord's shouted in celebration, exclaiming "Alduin is defeated!" "The World Eater, Eaten!" "Sovengarde is free!" "All praise to the Dragonborn!".

Is Alduin really gone? What did I just see? Is that what happens? Can Alduin never die, and could he shout a portal for his own escape? The Dragonborn thought, diligently.  
Somewhere, out there in the universe, Alduin was alive, she knew it. Her destiny had not yet been fulfilled, only prolonged.

She had questions, and boy did she need answers. And she knew exactly who to seek.

"You can't hide from me, Alduin." She whispered, smiling to herself. " And no matter where you run, or where you hide, I will find you."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. The destruction of Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when they thought the threat of the Breach was over, the unexpected happened.  
> And with it, a dragon. Big as a mountain and black as the night.
> 
> The Inquisitor must fight to protect his people and his home, with the help of a strange guest, who stops in just in time.

A bright green rip appeared in the air of a dark abyss. From the darkness, a stream of red power shot into the rip like portal, creating an opening. The power subsided, and the body of a big, black dragon emerged from the rip, crashing to the ground. The portal closed and the dragon weakly balanced itself upon its hind legs and wings, staring into the darkness. It was head-to-toe covered in wounds and blood, as if it had just been in a huge battle. It's wings were tattered, and it's body trembled as it stood there, silent as ever.

"You Return." A bloodcurdling voice called from the darkness, towards the dragon.

The dragon spoke not a word, but sat in silence, surrounded by a darkness so thick it couldn't see a foot in front of it. Steps echoed through the abyss, towards the beast, yet it stayed motionless.

"Have you considered?" The voice asked, louder this time as if it was right in front of the dragons snout.

"Indeed." The dragon responded, its voice was deep and weak.

"And?" The voice questioned, impatiently. "You will assist me in killing the one they call 'Herald', entering the Fade, and conquering all of Thedas?" 

"Be it as I have no other choice, I will assist. But know this, mortal. I am an Immortal Dov, and the first child of Akatosh. I serve none, and I will not serve you. I will lend you my strength in conquering your world, but only if you assist me in my conquer of Tamriel." The dragon noted.

The voice laughed a deep, evil laugh, and a red orb lit up in its hands, revealing its hideous grin. "I need nothing more. When I am done with Thedas, I should also like to help in ruling your world. Anything that stands against me shall perish." It spat, "Especially that foolish elf."

**********************************

"It's over" The Herald said as he stood, admiring his people celebrating. Couples danced around the fire, others drank and laughed, everyone was having a good time. The Breach was sealed, the threat removed, and there was nothing left to do except celebrate, he thought. He could breathe easier now, knowing that the dangers of the Breach had been dealt with, and the Inquisition was safe at last, from the Breach mind you.

The Herald was so focused on the celebratory atmosphere that he didn't notice a woman approach to his left side.

"Solas confirms it," She began, startling him. "The heavens are scarred but calm, and the Breach is sealed." 

"Goodness Cassandra, don't sneak up on me." He responded with a grin as he turned to her, "I could have miss-taken you for a demon, and you are the last person I want to be my enemy." 

She laughed. The Herald was good at that, making people laugh. "I can promise you this much, Xander, despite everything that's happened so far, you would be the last to get on my bad side."

"You flatter me," He responded, another smug grin upon his face. He returned his face towards the sky, studying the now sealed breach as if waiting for something to shoot out of it and come soaring towards them.

"This was a victory," Cassandra speaks up, breaking the silence around them, "and word of your heroism has spread."

Xander returned his gaze to her, "You know how many people were involved Cassandra, I could never do such a feat on my own. Luck put me at the center of it all." He said, wholeheartedly.

"A strange kind of luck." Cassandra returned.

"I am a strange kind of person." He smiled, causing her to grin yet again.

"Indeed." She responded, a slight chuckle in her voice, "and I am unsure whether we need more or less of that luck. But, you are right. This victory was of an alliance, one of the recent in memory. With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus."

"I'm always willing." Xander finished, his voice returning to a serious but friendly tone.

In the distance, bells began to chime. An emergency? Xander thought, as both him and Cassandra looked to see their Commander approaching them, a worried expression marked his face. 

"Forces approaching! To arms!" He called, and quickly he hurried towards the main gate.  
The Herald and Cassandra exchanged glances, and quickly ran after him.

\---------  
"Cullen?" Cassandra asked, a confused and worried sound in her voice. 

"One watch guard reporting. Its a massive force, the bulk over the mountain." The commander replied. 

"Under what banner?" Their Ambassador, Lady Josephine, questioned.

"None."

"None?" 

There was a thud, a sort of knock on the gate that startled them all.

"I can't come in unless you open." A voice cried from beyond the gate.

Xander looked around at the others before approaching the gate. They all eyed him cautiously, and he nodded, as he carefully opened the gate, revealing the voice behind it. To his supprise, it was a thin, young man. A huge hat sat on his head that covered most of his face, and his eyes were deep, a scared expression filled his face. His name was Cole, as he rightfully told them.

Xander demanded to know what was happening, and the boy explained everything. The "Elder-One" was angry, and coming to seek revenge on the Herald, for he had stolen his mages. 

The boy pointed towards a peak of the mountain beyond, and on it stood the Elder-One, a frightful sight that left Xander speechless. It wasn't human. And it definitely wasn't an elf, like he was. It was tall and bone-thin, feathers lined its shoulders and upper torso, and its skin was rotten and mangled, like a flesh eating disease had attempted to devour it, but couldn't complete it. And its face was even worse. Shard-like spikes shot out from the sides of its face, and a gruesome grin adorned its face. Xander was all but excited to meet it. 

"Cullen, give me a plan. Anything!" He requested in desperation.

"Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle." Cullen answered, and removing his sword from its hilt and turning towards his soldiers, he gave them orders.

"Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!" He shouted towards them. Each one raised their sword, and charged to the Herald's side, waiting for his go. Cassandra, Varric, and the Iron Bull also joined, ready to face whatever was to happen next by Xander's side. 

Xander looked to his sides, and at his soldiers. Technically, he didn't lead them, but he liked to think he did. And here they were, standing beside him, ready to serve. He couldn't help but smile, for nothing in the world made him feel worthier than leading 'his' army into battle. With all that in thought, he turned his attention to the threat before them, and removing the staff from his back, he charged.

******************************  
Things didn't go so smoothly.

Initially, the plan was to arm and aim Haven's trebuchets and launch them towards the surrounding mountains, causing an avalanche to slow down the Elder-One's forces. And it probably would have worked if there wasn't that one, small problem.

It had a dragon. 

The giant, black beast circled around them, destroying everything in it's way. 

Xander did his best, and rescued all of the injured citizens of Haven that he possibly could. Returning to the Chantry, they thought of a new plan. Cullen was to lead everyone out through Haven's secret exit, while it fell to Xander to cause another avalanche, but one that would bury Haven with it. He knew the risks, but no way would he let all these people he cared for die because of him. 

Knowing that death may be upon him at anytime now, Xander strode out towards the last trebuchet. 

He managed to turn it around but was delayed when he seen the dragon approaching. 

"Move! Now!" He yelled to his friends, as the dragon reined its flame breath down towards them.

Xander jumped, tumbled, and rolled onto his back. 

And then it approached him. Slowly, it floated through the flames, its eyes burning with hatred like the fire itself. 

The ground rumbled behind, and Xander turned to see the dragon land, roaring towards the sky with a blood-curdling cry.

"Enough" The Elder-One spoke, its voice was deep and demonic, as if a second voice lingered behind it. The dragon calmed, and set its eyes upon the herald, as if waiting to bite his head off. 

"Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your control, no more." It continued. 

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Xander asked. His voice was scared and fragile, a sound that had never been heard from his.

"Hmph." It snorted "Mortals always beg for more truth that they cannot understand. Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder-One! The will that is Corypheus." It finished with a hiss.

"I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now." It growled angrily, removing and holding a strange orb. Almost immediately, the orb began to glow red, and pointing its other hand towards the Herald, a power shot out towards him. The mark flared green with power, and Xander cried as the pain shook him restlessly. He was sure Corypheus was mumbling something, but he couldn't concentrate.

That was, until a rift appeared, behind Corypheus. Xander saw the rip in the Fade and reached out, opening it with his mark before thinking of what could come spilling out. The rift opened, and at once a hooded figure hopped out, kicking over the Elder-One and interrupting his ritual. The rift closed behind it.

Silence rested, albeit only for a moment, as the figure shifted onto its hind legs, and slowly rose. The dragon appeared shocked, with a slight hint of annoyance, as it hissed out a puff of smoke from its nostrils.

"Alduin" The figure said, in a rough, female voice towards the dragon. "Zu'u fun hi, Zu'u fent siiv hi. Til los nid filok nol Zu'u" (I told you, I shall find you. There is no escape from me). And with that, it looked up at the dragon removing its hood.

Xander was dumbfounded. What in the sweet Maker was It....She? It had lizard like features, a long, sturdy tail, horns pierced and adorned with studs. Its eyes shined a bright swamp green color, a little murkier than that of Its scaly hide. There was no possible explanation for what this creature was. Yet It stood there in front of him, chanting some foreign language towards the beast. 

And as if things couldn't get any stranger, the dragon growled its deep voice at the lizard-lady. "DOVAKIIN. WO MINDOL HI LOST BO? (Dragonborn. Who thought You'd have come?) Why disturb me here and now?" Anger built in its eyes.

"You know very well why I have come, Alduin." She growled back, in a fierce, but rather sarcastic tone. "Must I restate every time I see you why I must kill you? Surely you know by now..." 

"I need not your jokes, Mortal." The dragon spit, angered more now than before. "You should have stayed in Tamriel."

"Please, you think I'd make this any easier for you. Who do you take me for?" She responded, mockingly, giving Xander the impression that this creature was nowhere near scared of the beast, as menacing as it was. 

A sound rustled behind the lizard-lady, and all three of them turned there attention to it. Of course! How could he forget? That Corypheus guy was still there, the red orb faintly glowing in Its grasp as it climbed to its feet. 

"How dare you interrupt me, fool!" He shouted towards her. " I will give this nation the God it truly deserves, and none will stop me!" And with that he hit her with a blast of red magic, and she was thrown towards the trebuchet, landing near the lever. She cried out in pain as she lay lifeless against the structure.

Corypheus redirected his attention towards Xander, and pointed his finger out, only this time, no magic struck out towards him. 

"You!" He shouted in anger. "You have spoiled it with your stumbling. The anchor is permanent, and i will have to find another means of breaching the fade." Corypheus ran over, picked him up by his left wrist, and threw him towards the trebuchet where the lizard-lady lay. He heard his muscles crack and fracture as he smacked against the wood, and painfully dropped to the ground. A sword lay at his feet. His first instinct was to reach over and grab the weapon, however his arms and legs were limp and he couldn't possibly find any strength. 

Xander closed his eyes. "Shit." He whispered, as he thought about all those people he would let down if he died right here and now. But what could he do? There was no possible hope for him or the people of haven now.  
Or, so he thought. He heard coughing next to him, and he opened his eyes to see the Lizard-lady scrambling to her feet as she coughed up blood, definitely a fighter. She, instead, reached for the sword and held it out towards both Corypheus and the dragon. Her arms and legs shook as she walked slowly in front of him. 

"I know not what you are, creature. But you will not stand in my way. The elf must die, I will not suffer an unknown rival, and if I must kill you as well, so be it." Coryephus barked, a smug grin spread on his lips. 

She laughed mockingly towards him. " Good luck with that, demon. But, I should warn you. I eat dragon souls for breakfast. No demon scares me. I will not allow you to harm an innocent." 

Xander couldn't help but laugh. Through all the pain and agony, and the fact that a demon with a pet dragon stood in front of them, she could still find some humor. Something he admired. Xander looked over the lot of them to see a flaming arrow approach them, a signal. The Lizard-lady had to have seen it to, cause she looked at him with interest and curiosity. Xander smiled and nodded, and as if all at once she turned and slashed the lever of the trebuchet with her sword.

The contraption released and a rock swung towards the mountain hovering above Haven, instantly colliding with its side. Everyone's eyes watched as the mountain was struck and an avalanche came hurdling towards them. 

"Run!" Xander yelled to the mysterious lady, "Go, while you still can!" 

She didn't respond, but instead limped towards him. She lead down and helped him to his feet, bringing his right arm to rest on her shoulder, and cradling her left arm around his waist for support. "I won't leave you here." She insisted, and the two of them ran. Well... limped in an awkward way, more like it. 

The dragons roar was heard behind them, followed by strong wing beats as he took to the air. 

The two of them had just enough time to outrun and jump away from the avalanche, falling down and landing roughly on a cold, hard stone. Xander couldn't breathe. And at that moment, he knew he was dead, for there was no way he would live though this pain. 

Too much was on Xander's mind, and he could not bear to feel the pain any longer. Haven's people were safe, were they not? He had done all that he could. Without warning or care as to what his surroundings were, Xander gave up and let himself past out.  
.......  
end of chapter 2.


	3. A new Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander learns more about his new friend as they make their way towards the Inquisition's camp.

Falling.

  
He was falling.

  
Nothing nor anyone around to help him, hold him. He was falling, dying, lonely and depressed. There was no hope for him now, he was dead. Soon enough he'd be seated with the Maker. Andraste's Herald, falling to his death, nothing left to live for, nothing left to lose.

  
Until a light, shined through the dark, depressing atmosphere. A bright, burning light that hurt to look at. Healing and warmth enveloped him as the light shined ever brighter, masking him in light and stealing the darkness away. He felt hope, his fear subsided, and his depression dispersed, leaving hope within his grasp.

  
"Wake up." A sad voice called from the light towards him in desperation. "Please. You can get through this. Listen to my voice, follow it as it calls to you." It cried.

  
"Wait" He cried, as the voice faded, along with the light, "Wait don't leave me! I need you, please help me." He began to mourn, but felt the soft touch of the light again, this time on his forehead. However, he saw only darkness. He cried out for help again, and felt the same warmth gently rub his chest. Still no light. He poured all his strength into opening his eyes, and with time, his eyes flew open, revealing the cold open air around him.

  
Xander looked around, he was in a cave, bundled up in a bed roll made of hay and cow hide. despite the warmth it offered, he could feel his teeth chattering as his eyes aimlessly wandered around the cave. A fire was lit, as he noticed, and a figure sat back towards him, attending to it. Xander's sight was blurred, but he could swear that the figure was the lizard-lady from before. She had saved him? Who was she anyway? A million thoughts flooded his head and it began to ache.

  
'I'm not dead' He thought to himself, as sighing a relief. The figure heard the sigh and turned to face him, a bowl of hot water sat in her lap.

  
"You're awake!" She exclaimed, and stopped herself before rushing over to greet him. "I was sure you were going too. I just wasn't sure how long it would be."

  
"How long?" He could only manage to say, his voice weak and fragile.

 

"Two, maybe three days, I kinda stopped counting." She responded, leaving her spot next to the fire and approaching him with a hot soaked towel and hot water.

  
"No one look for me." He continued, shifting awkwardly on the bed roll.

  
She placed the hot towel over his forehead, and he let go a sigh of thanks. "I couldn't even leave this cave until yesterday. I'm sure they've been looking, but the winds and snow are rough. You do remember what happened, yes?

 

Slowly and with her help, Xander gently sat up, and he graciously accepted the bowl of the water. He took a sip and nodded.

  
"Good. I was afraid perhaps you got hit so hard that you lost your memory. Wouldn't have been good for me." She smiled reassuringly, taking the now empty bowl and placing it on the stone beside her.

  
Xander eyed her up and down, trying to understand a little more about what she was. "What's your name?" He finally asked her.

  
"Oh! Where are my manners? Perhaps I left them back in Tamriel." She considered, "My name is Erin. I'm an Agronian."

  
"Argoni-what?" He questioned her.

  
"Argonian. We are the lizard race of the Black Marsh." She said proudly, a grin appeared upon her lips. "And you are an elf, but what kind?" She pondered and reached for is hand, turning it over and carefully examining his smooth, pale complexion. "A snow elf, perhaps? Your skin is immaculately white."

  
He reacted against the sudden touch, her scaly fingers glided across his skin giving him goose bumps."Ummm... I'm Dalish, or I was, if that means anything."

  
"Means nothing to me." She smiled, stopping her fingers and examining the green scar on the palm of his hand. It emitted a faint light and she could feel the same strange magic as she felt before, upon entering the dimensional hole. "What is this?" 

 

"Whats- Oh, that." Xander noticed, his fingers arched back and he raised his palm to the front of her face for her to get a better look. "It's this mark I got when I touched the red orb that Coryephus had, however I don't really remember how it all happened. He calls it 'The Anchor', or so he did when he was trying to rip it from my skin. I can use it to open or close the fade rifts, like I opened the one you came from. It's kinda handy, you know, despite the fact that it's slowly killing me."

 

He noticed Erin's eyes widen as the green light shown brighter. "Does it hurt?" She asked, continuing to examine it with curious eyes.

 

"Not right now, though there are times when it randomly flares bright and the pain is unbearable." He answered.

 

"Beautiful." Erin managed to say.

 

"Mhm." He sighed, studying her facial features as best as he could now that she sat so close. She had a short snout and lots of little teeth, however they didn't look as sharp as he thought they would be. Her nose had one single horn protruding from between her nostrils, and the backs of her cheeks each had three little spikes. But what Xander really noticed, was the bright look in her eyes. They shined like huge, swampy emeralds, and they reflected the green light from the Anchor so beautifully, he felt himself sigh a little. She may be a very strange creature he didn't understand, but she was _beautiful_.

Xander cleared his throat, breaking the silence that lingered between the two for some time. 

  
"My name is Xander, and I wanted to say thanks for saving my life back there." Xander said, as he felt heat finally returning to his body.

  
"No need to thank me, I would never ignore someone in need of help." Erin reassured him.

  
"If I may ask, how was it you came out of a fade rift. And where in Thedas is the Black Marsh?" He asked, genuinely confused at how this could have happened.

  
"Well... You may not believe this..." She began, "But I am not from Thedas. I am from another dimension! Pretty wicked right?" Xander stared blankly at her and she giggled.

  
"Allow me to explain..." She continued.

  
Erin told him how she was from Tamriel, how she had a friend teach her a power to travel between dimensions and what not, and how she was after the black dragon Alduin, how it was her destiny to slay him.

  
"No world, mine or yours, will be safe until he is slain. They don't call him the 'World-Eater' for nothing." She finished. By this time, Xander had rested a while and gotten some good, hot food into his stomach, he was quickly recovering. Erin made him take off his clothes (When she didn't look of course) and take a sponge bath to clean himself up. It proved a little difficult and she was forced to assist. As she was wiping down his back, she noticed a huge gap with fresh blood dripping down his side.

  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a cut here?" She demanded, more worried than angry.

  
"Well, I have been unconscious for a couple days and didn't realize I had it there. But when I noticed it, I did not think it mattered too much. Besides, you have wounds, and you've done so much for me already, you need to look after yourself too." he reasoned.

  
"That's not the point. Argonian blood is strongly resistant to both disease and poison, so my wounds will heal with little to no infection. Your skin is more delicate, and definitely more prone to infection." She said as she moved her fingers along the cut, examining it closely.

  
Xander's skin shuttered under the touch. Her the palms of her hands were smooth and almost slimy, where as the back of her hands were lined with rigid scales. As she traced her fingers along the wound, he could feel the sensation of a healing spell and looked to see her hand glowing with pure healing energy.

  
"You are a mage." He said, more as a statement than a question.

  
"Well... Sort of." She answered, continuing to wash his wound with her ever-so-careful touch. Xander could definitely tell she had had experience with the healing of others before, and his muscles eased.

  
"Sort of?" He responded. "You either are a mage or you aren't."

  
"I'm not a mage. I just have a strong ability to produce healing spells. I rarely use destruction or conjuration spells, and I have never studied or had the will to focus my training on becoming a mage. I prefer to use a blade."

  
Xander didn't really understand. Maybe it was an argonian thing, or maybe it was something regular in her world. Either way, he was thankful for her healing touch, as he himself had never focused his magic around healing spells.

  
"Everyone in Tamriel is born with a little magic within them, however not everyone pursues it to become a mage and it is eventually forgotten. Mages aren't common among-st the crowd and tend to hide, for they have been shunned for conspiring with demons and God's." She noted, a little sadness filled her eyes for the mages. "However, not every mage does, and not every mage uses bad magic. People don't like to believe this."

  
"You too, eh?" Xander questioned and and turned to look over to her as she finished cleaning him up.

  
"You are a mage, are you not? How come you are not shunned and imprisoned? How do you lead an army of humans and warriors if you are a mage?"

  
"It's kinda a long story." He answered, as Erin finished off by wrapping a bandage around his lower torso. She rose to her feet and walked to put the cleaning supplies away. Then she grabbed his top and threw it to him, and it landed on his unsuspecting head.

  
She giggled, "Great! A story for the road. I'd love to hear it." She walked over and began packing up her things. Xander removed his shirt from his head and put it on, and began packing his stuff up as well.

  
Half an hour later they were ready to head out, and they started for the exit. The wind was howling through the trees, snow was falling, clumping into a blanket at their feet as they wandered out into the storm. They knew not where they were headed, only hoped that some miracle would lead them back to the Inquisition.

  
Xander told his story along the way. How the conclave exploded and only he survived, how he was seen as the guilty party, responsible for the Divine's death, and how through tough work and unconditional faith, he was able to convince them he was innocent and stop the Breach from growing, as well as the mark on his hand. He told her of all the obscure allies he met along the way, how he freed the rebel mages from the hands of a Tevinter Magister, and how with the work of both the mages and those of the Inquisition, they were able to seal the Breach. That was when Corypheus attacked, and when she had appeared out of the fade.

  
The winds of the storm increased in speed, snow fell even faster. Xander looked over to Erin to see her shivering, slightly as if trying to hide it. He instantly felt a pang of pity, for she was a reptile, probably cold blooded, and was most likely freezing her tail off.

  
"You look cold," He tried to yell over the roar of the wind, "would you like my cloak?"

  
"No. I will be alright. Thank you." She responded, teeth chattering. "The lands of Skyrim are almost as equal, and my blood has become accustomed towards it.... Almost." She shivered again. "Besides, I just thought of a much better idea." She ran ahead and stopped, looking up towards the clouds. She gestured Xander to stop too, and he did, a little confused at her methods.

  
"You may want to cover your ears." Erin said, as she straightened her back.

  
"What are you going to do? Shout at the clouds, tell them to go away?" Xander joked, completely oblivious.

  
Erin smiled back at him. "Exactly." And returning her face towards the clouds she opened her mouth wide and Shouted.

  
"LOK VAH KOOR!"

  
A blue wave of power shattered the sky as it rolled outwards towards it. Xander covered his ears and fell to the ground. The winds calmed, the snow ceased, and the clouds dispersed. The moon peaked over the mountain, shining brightly down upon them, and the stars lined the skies around them.

  
Xander sat, dumbfounded at what he had just witnessed. She literally just shouted. At the storm. And it listened. It just. Gone. He looked towards Erin in complete awe. Not only did he find himself strangely attracted to her, but she had amazing powers as well, power you would never believe. What couldn't she do? He thought.

  
"You don't need to me to explain what just happened, right? Cause it gets annoying explaining it to everyone I meet that isn't a dragon."

  
"You yelled in some language, the clouds listened and left, and now the sky is clear. I think I got it."

  
"Awesome." 

  
"Why didn't you just do that sooner?" Xander asked with a curiosity to learn about her power. "Is there only a certain time you can do that?"

  
"No, but it does take time to charge up my dragon shouts. Remember how I threatened that Coryphi-guy? I told him I eat dragon souls for breakfast. And I wasn't lying. I literally consume a dragon's soul once I kill them, its the only way to ensure that a dragon is dead forever, and only the dragonborn can do it." She answered proudly, hands upon her hips. 

  
"Tell me more. About the dragonborn. I'd love to know more about yo--er... the dragonborn."

  
Erin looked around, noticing the clouds rolling in again from behind the mountains. They had stayed too long. "I will tell you, but we must continue moving. My clear skies shout does not last forever, and we have our friends returning to us."

  
So at once they continued, staying ahead of the clouds that rumbled behind them, a storm brewing. Erin took the time to explain every detail about the dragonborn, their power, their purpose, and of course, their legends. Xander listened intently to her as she spoke of her home, her people, and her deeds that she had done for others.

  
It wasn't until they seen a faint light, a opening in between two mountains, that they finished their chat. Immediately, Xander rushed towards it, hope filled his heart, until he turned to see Erin stopped a distance behind him. He gave her a confused look and started walking back towards her.

 

"Something wrong?" He asked.

  
"Your people. They have never seen anything or anyone like me. What will they think of me? Will they be okay with a human-sized-reptile parading around their camp like one of them?" She asked, turning her attention to the ground.

  
"I hadn't really thought of that. But, none the less, you saved me." He stated, as a matter of fact, and reassuringly he grabbed her hand. "They will like you."

  
"How do you know?" She looked at him.

  
"I don't." He responded, looking into her eyes. "But, I like you. So they will have too, whether they want to or not." He smiled.

  
"Okay. But humans don't tend to like us Argonians."

  
"My humans are different."

  
She laughed. "Well, if there anything like you, I'll like them."

  
"Was that a compliment?" Xander questioned, a grin spread across his face.

  
Erin laughed again, but didn't respond. Together the two of them walked through the opening, and out into the clearing that housed the Inquisition.

  
\------  
End of chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some trivia. If you have ever played through the Dragon Age 2 story line, there's a cut scene where Hawke walks in on Anders and Varric having a conversation. Anders mentions a place he visited called 'Black Marsh' and the two of them joke about what a horrible place it must be, due to the 'Marsh' part.  
> That was just something I found a little interesting ^_^
> 
> ALSO!!   
> I have a picture up on my Colors 3D account of Erin and Xander if anyone wants to see it.  
> My username: this-is-impossible


	4. The boy who called Dragon-Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Erin have made it to camp, and Erin makes plenty of new friends with Xander's companions.  
> However, despite being welcomed by some, most face's she meets are cold and unwelcoming, clawing at the back of her mind while she thinks of leaving Thedas.  
> But of course, who other would be there for her than Xander?
> 
> Erin also discovers the emotional side of Xander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather long... But i didn't want to separate any of the main ideas. With each chapter, I plan to write a little more romance, however it is proving more difficult than I thought. So yeah, its a little awkward, I apologize. But I am doing my best.
> 
> By the way, I had no idea what to tittle this chapter so I just put something kinda random. :D   
> Enjoy!

"It's him."

  
"The Herald, he's alive."

  
Whispers were heard throughout the crowd as Xander and Erin slowly approached, Erin more cautiously. Eyes were upon them with every step they took, confused and relieved spoke Haven's peoples faces.

  
"Thank the Maker." A young man cried, "Get the Commander." He spoke to another, and they left to do so.

  
Within moments, Cullen and Cassandra arrived, and they were just as surprised as everyone else. Erin couldn't help but feel discomfort. Being surrounded by a bunch of humans who knew who and what you are was one thing, but surrounded by humans who knew nothing about you, that was a different story. Xander noticed the nervousness in her face as he turned towards her, and without thinking, he held out his hand, a thoughtful gesture.

  
Erin looked at him, then at his hand, back to him, and then she gently placed her hand in his. His fingers cupped around the back of her hand, and instantly he turned to face towards his commanding officers once again.

  
"By the Maker..." Cullen started, fear and confusion filled his words. "How in Thedas did you survive? We searched for hours. Everything in Haven is destroyed. How could you possibly be alive?"

  
"What Cullen means, Lavellan, is that we are glad to see you." Cassandra mentioned, her voice more calm. "And... Your.... Friend, of course."

  
They all looked to Erin, and she tightened her grip on Xander's hand, looking nervously around before hiding her face within the hood of her cloak.

  
"Ahh. How could I have forgotten?" Xander began, beckoning towards the large crowd. "Everyone! I'd like you all to meet my new friend. Her name is Erin. She saved me from the Elder One and his dragon back at Haven. I owe her my life, and I have welcomed her to stay with the Inquisition until she is able to get back home again." He finished, looking over to see her face hidden from the wandering eyes around.

  
"Pardon me, Lavellan." Cullen started, "But... what exactly is your friend here?"

"I will allow her to tell you that within time, Cullen. For the moment, you need not know what she is, only who she is and how she is here to help us." Xander's eyes scanned the crowd, glaring at them as they whispered about her. He cleared his throat. "I expect you all to treat her as you would one another."

  
"Oh! Forgive me." Cullen said at Xander's sudden change of tone, and bowed towards Erin, "A pleasure to met you, M' Lady." Then turning back to face Xander he said, "Herald, we must discuss the state of the Inquisition. Leliana, Josephine and I will be waiting in the large tent at the head of the pasture. Join us when you can." And with that he left. The crowd dispersed, still murmuring whispers, and Xander and Erin were left in silence.

  
"I guess I should head to that tent." Xander spoke up, "I'd hate to keep Ruffles waiting, she's not the most patient type of human."

  
"Are there any such humans?" Erin added, with a little giggle.

  
Xander laughed. "If I meet one, I'll let you know."

  
There was another brief silence, until Erin spoke up. "What should I do while you're gone?" She asked him.

"Well.... I'd say feel free to roam the camp, but there are plenty of human's here I wouldn't trust leaving you to wander around with." He thought for a second, then snapped his fingers and looked towards her. "I know just the group of people you can meet! They are my closest companions, the ones that follow me out on my missions throughout Thedas. Here, come this way." 

Xander lead her to the clearing that housed his 9 companions, however only 7 were present. They sat around a fire, sharing stories and jokes, laughing at one another, simply just enjoying each others company. Xander and Erin approached the fire, grabbing their attention. 

"Well, well, well." A tall, dark, and huge man with giant horns began, "Look who finally decided to show his face, right when we were about to leave without you." He walked over to Xander, and grabbed him in a head-lock. "I knew you weren't dead, little buddy." 

"Of course I'm not dead, Bull. Who do you take me for? It takes more than one dragon to bring me down." He answered, releasing himself from the man's arms as his attention turned to his other companions, who graciously greeted him. The man turned to Erin.

"And who might this be?" Bull asked as he approached Erin. "You finally decided to get a pet, Xander?" 

"P-Pet?" She eyed him cautiously, backing up slowly. She didn't notice the small person standing behind her and accidentally knocked into him. She turned to apologize, but he was already yelling at the one who had called her a 'pet.'

"Leave her alone, Bull." He yelled, stepping between him and Erin. "Go bother someone your own size... Oh hang on.... Nobody else is that freaking huge anyway."

"Jeez Varric, I was only having a little fun." Bull answered.

"This is not how you make good first impressions to one of Xander's new companions. Maybe Dorian has an interest in your type of fun." Varric answered, crossing his arms and watching as Bull turned to leave. He lingered a moment, then turned towards Erin. 

"I apologize for my friend there, Bull doesn't really know when to quit it." He looked up to her, noticing her expression. "What? Never seen a dwarf before, Scaly?" He asked, deciding now on a nickname for their new companion. 

"Never." She answered. "The dwarfs have been extinct in Tamriel for centuries. I never thought I'd ever meet a real life dwarf, it is an honor, sir." 

"Sir?" He spat, "Please don't ever call me that. Varric will do just fine." He laid out his open hand, motioning her to put it in his. Reluctantly, she obliged, and placed her hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand, then released it again. "And you are?" 

"Erin." She responded. "Pleased to meet you Varric."

They heard Xander's voice, and left to meet him. 

***************************

"So, make your self comfortable. Varric is an author of some good books, I'm sure he has a good story he could tell you, if you ask him." Xander told Erin, as he walked out from the warmth of the fire. 

"I might just do that. I do love stories." Erin added with a smile. "However, I might go for a walk. Clear my mind. Maybe get a better understanding of my environment."

He gave her a worried expression. "I'll just be right in that tent if you need me for anything." He pointed to the furthest tent north.

Erin wrapped her hands around him, drawing him into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear, her head rested on his shoulder. Xander stood shocked for a moment, before returning the hug. 

  
"No problem. However, could you remind me what I did exactly?" Xander responded, still a little confused.

  
"You helped me, when I was scared and needed a hand to hold, you were there." She complied, finally breaking their tight hug. "No one's ever done anything like that for me."

  
"From the words of someone amazing I once met, 'I would never ignore someone who needed help'." Xander reminded her, a cocky smile on his face.

  
Erin blushed and returned him a small chuckle. "Go find your 'Ruffles', 'Herald'."

  
"What's wrong with 'Herald'?" He said, as he began to walk towards the tent.

  
"Why nothing, Sir Lavellan. Might I say it is just quite an honor to know the mighty Herald of Andraste in the flesh?" She bowed, mockingly at him, a sly grin on her lips.

  
"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say, 'Dragonborn'. Catch you later." He gave her a wink, turned and left.

  
She stood there, trying to figure out that elf, as he continued his walk. He stopped, greeting everyone he passed, admiring the view of the setting moon behind the mountains, and finally entering the tent. There was something about him, something that Erin admired greatly. Whether it was his adorable wit and charm, the unconditional kindness he showed for not just her, but for everyone, regardless of race or gender. Or if it was his face, when he looked at you with eyes that shined like stars, and a smile that made your heart beat faster with every glance. Something about Xander had her thinking, and for once in her life she felt truly content and relaxed.

  
She trotted over towards the fire, where a small crowd gathered, celebrating the Herald's return. She managed to squeeze her way in between them without much notice. That was until she felt something grab hold of the end of her cloak. She turned to see a small human boy who couldn't be more than 9, looking intently at her with eyes of curiosity.

  
"Hello there," Erin started, leaning down to him, "Is there something I could do for you, kiddo?"

  
"Mommy said dragons are evil, and can't talk." The boy said to her.

  
"Oh! I do apologize, but I am no dragon." She answered, far-fetched at the boy's statement.

  
"You look like a dragon." He told her. "Not to be rude, miss."

  
Erin laughed as a response, "Oh, that was not rude. I think looking like a dragon is one of my stronger talents. People tend to leave you alone when your a scaly being with horns and a tail." She moved her tail over in his direction.

  
"I wish I had a tail!" The boy giggled, chasing after her tail.

  
"Reaver!" A woman called, and the boy turned towards her.

 

"Mommy! I made a friend, just as you asked." He giggled, Erin's tail hung loosely in his arms.

  
"Reaver, get over here now, and away from that... that thing!" The lady called, anger rose in her voice.

  
"But mom."

  
"Reaver. Don't you test my patience."

  
"Reaver," Erin sighed, crouching down beside him again. "You need to listen to your mom, kiddo. She knows best." The sadness that now filled her voice was all but not unnoticeable.

  
The boy sighed, "Okay. See you later, Dragon-lady." He limped over towards his mom, where she grabbed his wrist and dragged him along behind her. He turned and waved, tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. She waved back, a fake smile spread on her face.

  
Upon inspection, Erin noticed she and the child had attracted attention, as some admirers were looking at her with disgust. That look was enough for her to get the memo, and she decided she had over stayed her welcome. Picking her belongings back up, she headed towards the cliff, away from any civilization.

  
She reached the cliff and set up camp. Maybe Xander and his people would be better off without her. They couldn't even look at her without posing judgement. However, as much as she wanted to leave, she couldn't, and not just because Alduin needed to be slain. No, something else was stopping her. She knew what it was, but she dare not think about it any longer. She then snuggled into her bed roll, and with some effort managed to fall asleep.

 

*****************************

  
"Sounds good." Xander answered, after a long decision. "We'll keep travelling until we find a hold great enough to protect the Inquisition. Better than any of my plans." He smiled at his advisers, as they stood around a map of Thedas.

  
"You should get some rest, Xander, you've been through a lot this week." Josephine added, "We can head out tomorrow."

  
"Great idea, Ruffles." Xander Yawned. "First, I need to find Erin. See how she's fitting in with everyone."

  
"There is something I still don't understand, Xander" Leliana spoke up, "How did she get here, from another world? Another dimension? How is that possible?"

  
"Well, through a fade rift, on our side. She has the power to open them, with her voice. Calls it the Thu'um, or something." Xander announced, "It's awesome really. On our way here, the storm was so bad, and then she just yelled at the clouds, and they left! Power of the dragons or something. That's why she's 'Dragonborn'."

  
"Fascinating. I'd love to see that power." Cullen responded.

  
"Well, lets go find her. Maybe she'll give us a demonstration." Xander skipped out the tent door happily.

  
There was no sign of her. Xander suspected she'd be right outside the tent, waiting for him. But she wasn't there. He searched through every tent (He really shouldn't have...), but he couldn't find her anywhere. Even his companions hadn't seen where she had gone.

  
"Where is Erin?" He asked a group of people surrounding the fire, to which they all shrugged and continued their conversations. Great help they were.

  
A child approached him and Xander asked him instead. "Have you seen a tall lady? Green, scales, horns, a long tail, answers to the name 'Erin'?"

  
"Dragon-lady!?" The boy shouted with excitement.

  
"Yes! Dragon-lady! I need to find her."

  
"Me and her were playing, but my mom doesn't like her so she made me stop and Dragon-lady was sad. I seen her walk out that way," He pointed towards the cliff. "but I couldn't follow. I hope she is okay."

  
"Thank you, kiddo." Xander patted the child on the head and ran off towards the cliff.

  
  
Fear and worry was built up in Xander's mind as he got closer and closer towards the cliff. There were foot prints leading towards the edge of the cliff and so he followed, eventually reaching a small camp. Erin had to have been here, her bed roll was rolled out, hot coals still smoked, and all of her belongings were spread out. A diary was open upon her pillow, to what looked like this date.

  
Xander looked away, for he dare not read her personal secrets. "Erin!" He called, looking around further. Still no answer. He didn't understand, what happened? Where could she have gone, and why? As much as he didn't want to, he was worried about his friend, and so he sat down onto her bed and picked up her diary. The current page read,

  
_"I don't know what I did wrong today. Normally, in Skyrim, I am not popular among the humans, but this is different. How could I possibly fit in in a place like this. These people aren't used to seeing giant lizards I guess.... But maybe Xander's right. Maybe they need time, and I guess I understand._

  
_"I met a really nice kid today. Reaver was his name. He was really sweet, and thought that I was a dragon! Aha! What a kid. But, he didn't care about what I looked like, he played with me, and called me 'friend', just like Xander did earlier in the day. OH! I didn't write what happened with him today. It was strange, but it felt.... right. When we walked into the camp, everyone stared at us, and I suddenly felt really scared. Somehow, he seen right through me, and he offered me his hand for support. How could I say no? Xander is so different to everyone I have ever met, so unique, so funny, and so cute! Ahh I hope he never sees that..._

  
_"Anyway. I guess I just need to give it time... But there is always the alternative. I could end it here, no one would miss me. It would be quick, I could just do it on this cliff...."_  
Xander couldn't bare to read anymore. He called for her again and again, almost in tears. A hard pressure built up in his lungs and it became harder and harder to breathe. With almost all hope lost, Xander found some foot prints behind a small bush, and quickly followed them. They lead towards another cliff, this one with a larger clearing. He followed the foot prints until they reached the edge. Desperately, he looked for a continuation, but they just ended there.

  
"No..." Xander sunk to his knees and looked up at the moon, which was half behind the mountains in the distance. What. What do I do? What can I do? So many things were racing through his mind. He didn't notice the body approach behind him.

  
"Xander?" a voice behind him called, raspy yet slightly familiar. He turned, revealing a single tear line down his face, and saw her. The sight of her made his heart drop, and his tears stop.

  
"Erin. You're alive?" He said, shock and relief flushed in his face. He rushed towards her, wrapped her in his arms and spun her around, holding so tight as if he never wanted to let her out of his sight again.

  
"I must be missing something." Erin revealed, but still wrapped her own arms around him.

  
"I thought-I thought you were gone...." He whimpered into her shoulder, "I was worried that something happened and instead of coming to me for help you decided to take your own life."

  
Erin reacted to his words, shocked, "Why would you think that?"

  
"Well...." He started, "I couldn't find you, and I called and called but heard no answer. I would never intentionally look in it, but out of desperation, I read your diary. I apologize."

  
"You read my.... Oh sugar... How much did you read?"

  
"Not much. Just the recent day. I read that you had an alternative and that you were gonna do it on the cliff," His tears began again, his breaths deeper, "You said no one would miss you. I would miss you, Erin." He wailed, and Erin hugged him to her chest.

  
"Oh Xander, my dear. That was not what I meant. I would never do that to myself. You obviously didn't finish it, did you?" She said, patting his back as he cried even more. He was clearly very emotional, something new that she learned and did not expect from him.

  
"I couldn't bare to read it any more." He breathed, a little easier than before.

  
She hugged him tighter, "I was writing about leaving. About using my Dimensional Rip shout and returning back to Tamriel, but I could and never would do that. There was that time when I considered it yes, but I have a dragon to kill, and a world to save. So I must stay."

  
"Is that the only reason you'll stay? Will you leave when Alduin is killed? Nothing else can convince you to stay?"

  
"Nothing really, as of yet. But, things do change."

  
They broke apart, Xander hid his tear-stained, blushing red face from her, looking towards the snow built up on the ground.

  
"Shall we head back to camp?" Erin asked.

  
"I think that would be best."

  
And they walked back towards Erin's makeshift camp, where the two of them settled. Xander decided to sleep out there with Erin, keep her company, since she was not very comfortable around the humans yet, as if he could blame her.

  
"I'm sorry, Erin." Xander said, his voice calm now.

  
"For?" She yawned.

  
"For reading your Diary, that was unnecessary of me."

  
"It's okay, just don't do it again. Deal?"

  
"Deal. I only have one question."

  
"What's that?"

  
He paused, slowly regretting bringing it up."Do you really think I'm cute?"

  
Erin gasped. "Did I write cute?"

  
"I think I remember that, yes."

  
"Well that was a mistake then. I don't think you're cute."

  
"Awww. Worth a try."

  
"I think you are _adorable_."  
........


	5. Inquisitor Lavellan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They were his Inquisition, and he was their Inquisitor."
> 
>  
> 
> After the journey, the Inquisition makes it to their new home; Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a chapter about the journey to Skyhold, but I decided against it. I'll probably have like 40 chapters before this Fanfic is done :/  
> However, It matters not because I actually love writing it.  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> This chapter is kinda short, I apologize, and focuses more on Xander.

The journey was long, and boring, according to Xander. It took a couple days, wandering across Thedas to reach a castle that may not even exist, but eventually, they reached it. _Skyhold_ , Solas called it. 

It was amazing. Other than a few holes within the barrier walls and the inside of the main building falling apart, it was perfect. A place they could make theirs. A safe place where all people could come for protection, and the Inquisition would provide it. People arrived each day, seeking the refuge that Skyhold offered. Skyhold became a Pilgrimage, accepting anyone who needed assistance, for much was lost in the destruction of Haven. 

Xander examined the clothes that now lay on his bed in front of him. A plain, grey button-up shirt with matching pants. Pajamas, He thought. 

"What am I supposed to do with this? Wear it?" He asked aloud, scanning the room for a sign of life. It was empty, save for himself, and he frowned, looking down to the garment again. He sighed and changed into the suit, then buckling his boots he headed out the door. 

There were so many, Xander thought, as he slowly walked down the steps towards the scattered tents in the heart of the stronghold. So many people, injured, afraid, depressed, living with the pain of the loss of their loved ones. Xander was lost in thought, remembering those who were taken by Corypheus' hand. A familiar laugh broke his train of thought, and he turned in the direction of the noise.

Erin was running, dodging those she passed, and laughing as Sera chased her, chucking chicken eggs in her direction. Sera's aim proved off as some of the projectiles had hit the refugees that they passed, but they just smiled and laughed along. Xander couldn't help but smile. Erin had come so far from where she was a couple weeks ago, a stranger in a new, alien world. The people greeted her as she passed, rumors became just a silly old joke, and Erin showed little to no anxiety as she walked through the crowds. She and Sera became very good friends. Sera had even invited her to become part of the 'Red Jenny's', but Erin politely declined, saying she couldn't make a commitment in a world she didn't belong. 

It was rather sad to hear her say that, that she didn't belong. It was as if every time she felt welcome and content within the Inquisition, she'd remind herself that it wouldn't last, and keep to herself for the rest of the day. More than anything, Xander wanted her to feel like she belonged. He wanted her to know how much not only he but many others wanted her to stay, and seeing her now, enjoying an afternoon with Sera, he couldn't help but hope she would stay.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, turning to see Cassandra standing directly behind him, a concerned look on her face. 

"Does something trouble you?" She asked.

"Oh. Um.. No, uh, not really." Xander muttered, looking back to see that Erin and Sera had moved on. "I was just thinking about all the people that have come to us." 

"Indeed, there are many." She began to walk, gesturing him to follow. "If word has reached these people, there's no doubt it will have reached the Elder One."  She stopped him on the mid-section of the steps. "At least we now know what allowed you to stand against him, what drew him to you." 

"It was my efforts for the Inquisition that got in his way.  _Our_ efforts." He replied. 

"Perhaps in more ways than you've considered." She continued to climb the stairs. Xander followed, curious. 

"Your decisions let us heal heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of haven." A crowd had gathered at the foot of the steps, as the two of them continued to the top. "You are the creature's rival because of what you did. And we know it. all of us." They stopped at the top, where Leliana stood, holding a large sword, before them. 

Cassandra turned to him. "The Inquisition requires a leader; the one who has  _already_ been leading it."

Xander eyed the sword, shocked, then looked out into the crowd. They all looked to him with trusting eyes, smiles that said it all. He felt nervous and honored, all at the same time. He looked back towards the Seeker. "Perhaps you have forgotten, Cass, that I am an Elf. And a mage for that matter. Are you sure you want and Elven mage at the head of the Inquisition?"

"Not and Elven mage, You."

"But I-"

"I will not pretend none will object," Cassandra interrupted, "but Xander, you have proven yourself, more times than one. The people of the Inquisition look up to you, and I would only trust in you alone to lead us." She motioned him to pick up the sword.

Xander approached, reluctant to pick it up. He'd always wanted to be Inquisitor, however because of his race and magic abilities, he never thought it possible. 

"There would be no Inquisition without you." She reminded him, "How it will serve, how you will lead; that must be yours to decide."

He returned his attention to the crowd, who were patiently waiting for his response. His eyes stopped when he seen Erin, looking intently at him. She smiled and waved, her eyes sparkled with the faint light of the setting sun behind him. It wasn't until Cassandra coughed behind him that he realized he'd been staring. 

Releasing his view from his reptilian ally, he removed the sword from Leiliana's grasp. He looked intently at the blade, focusing on the Inquisition's symbol.

"This isn't about a greater message. We have an enemy, and to defeat him we must all stand together." He began, looking out again to the crowd. "We'll do what is  _right_. The Inquisition will stand for us all." 

"Wherever you lead us." Cassandra said, stepping towards the crowd. "Have our people been told?" She cried out to Josephine.

"They have, and soon, the world." Josephine answered with a grin. 

"Commander, will they follow?" The seeker shouted in Cullen's direction.

Cullen turned to the crowd. "Inquisition, will you follow?" 

The cheered in agreement as an answer. "Yeah!!"

"Will you fight?" 

"Yeah!!!"

"Will we triumph?" 

"Yeah!!!!!!!" 

Cullen unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Xander. "Your leader, your Herald, your Inquisitor!"

The crowd burst into cheers, flailing their arms in Xander's direction. He raised his sword to the sky, a grin on his face. For he knew his duty, his place, and he would not let his people down. They were his Inquisition, and he was their inquisitor.

*********************************

Xander lead his advisers through to the hall of where he was to spend his time as the new Inquisitor. They had time to discus they're next moves, with Corypheus and his dragon ally, they had much they needed to do. 

"Never mind the demon-god man., what are we going to do about that dragon? We have nothing to compare to a beast of such power." Cullen asked. 

A voice mumbled from behind, "Perhaps I could be of assistance. I may know someone who could help." Erin stepped out of the shadows, followed by an angry Varric. 

"Scaly, that was my line!" He shouted after her, as he approached them as well.

"My apologies, Varric. I did not see you there." She said, sincerely. Varric grunted and folded his arms over his chest.

Xander butted in, "You may know someone?" He asked for clarification, "How?"

"I have a friend in Tamriel I could call up, he'd be here in a moments time if he heard my call. However, I don't think he'd hear me from a different dimension, so I would need to find a fade rift linked to my world." Erin pondered on the idea, "If that were even possible."

"I think I have one just for you, Erin." Josephine brought up, looking over one of her most recent letters. "It says here that a large fade rift in the Exalted Plains has been spilling out creatures no one has ever seen before. Large snowy white troll creatures, giant scorpions that shoot a poison from their mouths, and strange green tree like figures that shoot bees from their claws include only some of the beasts that have been spotted."

"Sound's just like Tamriel to me." Erin smiled, and looked over to Xander. "Whe-If, I mean. If you have any spare time, Xander, I would sure like to visit these Exalted plains. Then I could call my friend, he will help us." 

"Of course!" Xander exclaimed. "We'll do it first thing, as soon as were all cleaned up in here." 

"Thank you." Erin said. She couldn't help the blush that spread to her cheeks. "This means a lot to me, being able to see my old friend."

"Anything for you, dear Erin." He replied, blushing as he noticed everyone still in the room, eyeing them strangely. 

"Alright, you two! Enough!" Varric blurted out at them, "You couldn't wait till we were gone? Xander, when your all finished here, come find me on the battlements, I've got someone you need to meet.She is going to help with Corypheus." He started for the door, "But hey, don't let me rush you." And left with a wink. 

By this time, Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana had already left, it was only the two of them now. 

"So, um..." Erin began, drawing his attention. "Congratulations becoming Inquisitor, you deserve it really." 

"Oh you think so? Thanks!" Xander exclaimed, excitement filled his eyes. 

"I do. Also," She gestured towards his getup, "Zu'u koraav kul ko daar ahtiid, Qolaas. Hi los ol viintaas ol aan peyt."

He stared blankly, mouth wide. "I beg your pardon?" 

Erin laughed and turned to leave. She lingered at the door ."Perhaps one day I could teach you the language of the Dov, my kin. But for now, Zu'u laan hi wah ni." She smiled. "Catch ya later, alligator." and walked out the door, leaving him in a silent frustration.

How much he wished he knew the dragon language or had some way to translate it, for he wanted so much just to know what she said to him. 

Annoyed and unable to think of what else to do, he left and decided to go and check up with Varric. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering, almost everything that Cassandra says is actually from her dialogue in DA:I, I did some research. :3
> 
> What Erin says to Xander: (Since it's in dragon the translation is funny I apologize)  
> 1."I see good in that clothing, Herald. You are as shining as a rose."  
> 2."I want you to not"


	6. Apologies for those you care for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Erin have a sort of... Argument (more Xander yelling).   
> The two of them reflect on their feelings until finally coming around to apologize.   
> To which then they share stories about their past lives.
> 
> Also, Erin has one two many drinks..... :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning, This chapter gets a little.... Angsty, only for a second. And I am not very great at writing flirty things, but I really wanted it to happen so.... Yeah. There is no smut or any of that cause I would die writing it but... yeah. Just be rather cautious. :D

"Just one more minute." Xander exclaimed, as he hammered a nail into the wooden structure that helped support the upper floors of Skyhold's corridors.

  
It had been a almost a week since Xander promised to go to the Exalted Plains with Erin, and Erin was getting a little... Impatient. She understood that Skyhold needed a tune-up, but surely it could wait a minute while they were out. And there were so many capable people within the inquisition that could be working on fixing it up too, why did Xander have to?

  
"You said that an hour ago." Erin said with a slight giggle, handing him anther nail.

"I know, I know." He grunted tiredly, "But this time I mean it. It needs only one more-" his hammer struck the nail and all at once the structure came crashing to the floor, just missing the both of them. Xander dropped his hammer and swore, kicking the wooden rubble that lay in front of them. "Are you kidding me? That took me almost two hours to construct!"

"Clearly it wasn't stable enough if it collapsed from the swing of your hammer." She laughed. "Maybe it's good it fell down now, rather than later when someone could get hurt."

Xander looked at her with a look she's never seen on his face before. Anger? Annoyance? Frustration? His tired eyes raged with a fire, like he'd been building it up for years. It startled her and she instantly felt guilty for laughing at him. " Oh, Xander, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You know what, Erin!? I have been working for days trying to fix this place up, and what have you done, hmm? Nothing!" He burst out at her. "Nothing but bother me about leaving to go and find your friend." He raged on, stepping closer towards her. "It's always about you, isn't it? I have a job to do, people I need to look after, and a stronghold that needs not be fixed! I have no time to everything you need me to do. And I-" He stopped when he noticed the look on her face, when he realized the words he had said to her.

A frown adorned her slightly open, gasping mouth, her lips pouted. And her eyes showed fear, an anxiety that he had long since thought was gone, at least when she was around him. Small tears appeared at the corners, and she blinked them away when he stopped. Erin was scared... Of _him_.

  
"Erin." He began calmingly, reaching for her hand to apologize. She pulled away from his grasp and turned away from him, sniffling back her tears. "Wait! Erin, I didn't mean it. Please I-"

  
"No, Xander." She mumbled, still turned away from him. "You are right. What have I done to help you? Absolutely nothing." She sniffled again, biting her lip as she tried to keep from bursting into tears. "I'll leave you to your work." And she limped away, eyes to the floor.

  
Xander thought about running after her, about scooping her up into a hug and whispering worthless apologies to her, yet his legs did not move. He watched her walk away, pain and guilt heavy on his chest. What had he done? He had never once yelled at her before, and never had he wanted to, ever. He had no reason to shout, and yet he did.   
He dropped his head into his hands. "What have I done?" He asked himself, feeling his own tears begin to form. He raised his head and studied the rubble that now lay around him. And then it dawned on him. He had never once thought to ask Erin for help. She wasn't one to just pick up something and do it, for she felt she needed permission.

  
If only he had asked her, then this never would have happened and they could be out right now, fetching Erin's friend who she so greatly wanted to see. He never would have yelled at her, he never would have made her cry, and she never would have walked away, leaving him alone to rot in his own guilt.

  
It was all his fault, Xander thought. He slowly walked over to the doors. Thunder rumbled in the distance, as a light rain dampened the stone steps before him, puddles formed on the grassy clearings within Skyhold's wall. The sky was dark and grey, only the lights of the the tavern lit the area.

  
Xander noticed Erin, rushing quickly through the rain. The drops rolled smoothly down her leathery reptilian skin, but drenched the wool of her cloak. He felt something new, along with anger and disgust for himself. He felt regret, a strong sense of it, for hurting his friend. For hurting someone he cared for deeply, someone he always want to make smile and laugh, to hug and to hold. Xander felt the deepest sense of regret, for he hurt the feelings of the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the one he absolutely, positively, was completely and utterly in total, undeniable.........

  
"No." He whispered to himself, taking a seat on the first step of the soaking wet stairs. "No, it's not true. Not possible, Xander, you fool. She would never feel that for you. Especially now." His clothes were now completely wet, and Xander felt a chill. He found himself trembling, but not because of the cold that now flooded his body. He watched as she entered the safe light of the tavern, slamming the door behind her. Going to visit Sera, he thought. Going to tell her how much of a jerk I am, and how much she never wants to talk to me again. He frowned, throwing his hands in his lap, and looking towards the ground.

  
*********************************

  
Erin couldn't believe it. I'm a fool, she thought, as she rushed out the door and down the slippery stairs, almost losing her balance.

  
She had just caused Xander, her best friend, to yell at her, and he had every reason. He was working so hard, so much, at trying to do everything right. He wanted to do everything he could, show everyone how capable he was at being their leader, their Inquisitor. And what did she do? Nothing. She was so excited to go and call her friend that she hadn't even bothered to ask Xander if he needed help.

  
He worked for hours, he was tired and stressed, wanting to get everything done before they left, and all Erin did was rush him.

  
"Stupid." She told herself, "And then you had to go and cry, as if he had no right to yell at you. He did, you useless reptile." She felt the tears sting her eyes as she headed over into the tavern. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, a feeling she didn't deserve at the moment, yet she scrambled in, closing the door behind her. She removed her soggy cloak and hung it up, dripping all over the clean, dry wooden floor.

  
She turned to see eyes on her, everyone's eyes to be precise. Some smiled, others starred, and she heard some mumbles, but nothing hurt her more than her own regret. She continued, the bartender greeting her.

  
"Evening, Miss Erin. Mighty cold out, ain't it?" He welcomed her with a grin, placing a mug on the counter behind him. "Just the regular today?"

  
It took her a moment to find words. "No thanks, Cabot. I'm not here for a drink today." She offered, trying to keep eye contact to a minimum. "I just need to see a friend."

  
The dwarf noticed her sad expression. "Everything alright, M'dear?" He asked.

  
"No need to worry about me, I'll be fine." She answered, waving as she made her way for the stairs. "Thank you for asking, though." And with that she scurried up the stairs.

  
She approached Sera's room with her usual light knock, the one Sera knew her for. The door opened quickly, and Sera attacked her with a hug, before knowing why she was really there.

  
"Horny-head!" She exclaimed, as she jumped into Erin's arms, Erin almost missing her. "I wasn't expecting you today but, that's alright. What's going on, scaly-brain?" Sera asked. She had given plenty of nicknames to her lizard companion.

  
"Hello Sera." Erin answered, as calm as she could. "I just thought I'd come see you. I needed someone to talk to." Sera slid out of her arms and looked to her face. The sound of Erin's voice was enough to let her know she was upset, but the look on her face just confirmed it. Her eyes were puffy, her face flush, and she wore a frown.

  
"Alrighty then. Who needs a snapping turtle in their smallclothes drawer? Or two? Or ten?" She asked, with a joking tone, attempting to make her feel better. "Who do I need to throw a pie at today?" Her efforts were invalid, as Erin did not show signs of feeling any better.

  
"Its nothing like that, Sera." Erin offered, "I just..." She sighed, tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered what happened. "Me and Xander.... we kinda.... he yelled at me.... I just...." She tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out.

  
Sera said not a thing, but ushered her into the safety of her bedroom. It was small and a mess, but it was a place they could chat without the glances of others. She sat Erin down on one side of her bed, grabbed a handkerchief off her bookshelf, and offering it to her, sat down next to her. Erin accepted the cloth with a smile of thanks, and blew her nose into it. Sera studied her, waiting patiently for her to calm down and begin explaining. She knew that if the reason Erin was so upset had something to do with their Elven Inquisitor, than she was really upset. Sera knew how much the two cared for one another, how much they both tried to hide their feelings, the stubborn fools, thinking that the other didn't feel the same.

  
Erin began, explaining what had happened, and how she felt like such a fool, how it was her fault. Sera listened calmly, and reached out to hold her hand as she talked. The gesture helped calm her down, and she was able to tell Sera everything.

  
"I just can't believe how stupid I was, rushing him to do his job so that he could do something for me. I know it isn't all about me, but I just feel like I can't do anything right in this world without him, as if Talos himself sent him when I traveled here to be my guide." She had stopped crying by now, and she looked out the window into the pouring rain. "I feel something with him that I've never felt for another, as if I am somehow bound to him. As if when he is not there, a part of myself is not there neither." She finished, looking to Sera again.

  
Sera knew what she was feeling, anyone who had eyes and ears could have seen it now, heard it in her voice. She knew what Erin had to do, for Xander wasn't the one to apologize, he had never admitted he was wrong before. A typical male thing, she thought.

  
"You are sorry, are you not?" Sera asked.

  
"Of course I am, I've never been more sorry for anything." Erin answered humbly.

  
"Then you need to go find Xander and apologize, right now, before the two of you feel as though you regret your entire existence." Sera offered, standing up and treading over to the door. "Go find him now. Tell him your sorry, Erin. You two are too precious, we'd all hate to see your friendship crumble."

  
She opened the door to see Xander standing there, his hand in a fist as though he was preparing to knock. Sera and him exchanged glances until he looked to Erin. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear-stained, all because of him. And even though she had no reason to, she smiled, that soft, beautiful smile she always wore when greeting him. He felt himself smile, softly.

  
Xander cleared his throat. "I apologize for interrupting." He began to Sera, "I was only wondering if I could perhaps steal Erin for a bit."

  
"Please, by all means." Sera said, relief filled her plead.

  
"Thank you." Xander breathed, looking to Erin once more. "Want to grab a drink?" He asked.

  
"Oh, yes please," She answered, scrambling to her feet and following him out the door. As she walked away, she turned to Sera, who gave her a wink and did some strange thing with her hands. Erin didn't understand, but smiled anyway, still following Xander down into the bar.

  
The two of them ordered and sat in silence, sipping their ale every once in a while. They would take small, awkward glances at each other, until looking away with a blush. Neither of them knew that to say. Cabot returned to fill their drinks ever so often, where they mumbled a thanks then continued in silence. It was eating away at Xander, he had to say something.

  
"So.." Xander began, at the exact moment Erin tried to talk. The two locked eyes, and burst into laughter, probably form the amount of ale they had both consumed that night. Xander spoke again.

  
"Erin. I don't know why I acted the way I did, why I burst out at you, I didn't mean it. I am so sorry for making you cry." He looked into her eyes. They shinned, same as always, with the swampy, emerald green colour. The light of the lantern above reflected within them, and they illuminated her entire face. She smiled at him. _Stunning_ , he thought. "I never wanted to cause you any harm, and I did. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for what I said to you, but surely having yours would be more than I could ever ask for." He paused, taking a breath. "Could you forgive me?"

  
Erin studied him. He thought this was all his fault, when it was hers to begin with, and here he was asking for her forgiveness. She began, "I cannot forgive you, Xander." which caused him to wear a frown, to which she continued. "I cannot forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive." Before he could object, she held both of his hands in hers. They were bigger than hers, so holding them was slightly awkward, but she didn't complain. "It is not your fault for yelling, for I know you would never unless you had cause, and you did. It is my fault for pestering you for so long and never once asking if you needed my help. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me, and I do. I do apologize for what I did, for what I didn't think to do. I was only thinking about my needs, when I should have considered yours. I am sorry, Xander. Do you think you could forgive me?" She finished with a slight smile, feeling ten times better for finally coming clean with him, her best friend.

  
Xander smiled at her. He didn't have words to say to her. Although it was somewhat true what she said, he still felt as though he should apologize, for yelling at her was unnecessary.

  
"I do forgive you, Erin. Of course I do." He said, turning his hands over to hold hers in his. "But only if you can forgive me for yelling at you. You were excited to see your friend, and I understood that, it was wrong of me to yell."

  
Her smile grew, even showing some of her teeth (Which she hated showing others), and she answered. "I forgive you, Xander." The two of them rose, Xander stepped around the table, and they wrapped their arms around each other, holding tight.

  
After a couple moments, and quite a few gossiping glances, the two broke a part. Xander pressed a kiss to Erin's forehead, and she blushed under the contact.

 

*******************

  
It was rather late now, the two had sit beside one another for what seemed like hours, laughing and sharing old stories from their childhoods. Xander had laid off on the drinking, for he was a lightweight and couldn't handle anymore, but Erin continued. Apparently in Skyrim, its hard to find a drink that isn't alcohol based, so she was accustomed to drinking so much.

  
"I never met my father." Erin started, her words a little slurred. "But I just assumed it was one of those men my mom always brought home, however, none of them were Argonians..." She paused remembering her mother. "I grew up in a small town called Dragon Bridge, South-west to the great city of Solitude. We were very poor, and the only way my mom could afford to pay the bills was by whoring herself out, or so she told me. I had no friends in Dragon Bridge, and I was not allowed to go anywhere outside of the town. Most days I just spent picking flowers, chopping wood, or re-reading the only three books I owned for the hundredth time that week."

  
"Did you not know about being Dragonborn?" Xander asked her.

  
"Nope, that wasn't until I was captured by the Imperials and sentenced to be decapitated." She answered, taking another sip. "Well actually, not until I killed the dragon attacking Whiterun."

  
Xander's mouth flew open with doubt. "No way!"

  
"Way." She answered, chuckling at his shocked expression.

  
"What terrible thing did you do to deserve that? The decapitation thing, I mean"

  
"Tried to cross the border from Skyrim to Cyrodiil. From there, I would have traveled to the Black marsh, where my kind live. Before I found out I have the soul of a dragon, I hated life in Skyrim. The Nord's looked down on me, on us, as if were were dirty, good for nothing reptiles, capable only of working on the docks where the Nord's were to lazy to do it themselves." Anger raised in her voice, anger Xander had never heard or thought he would ever hear from her.

  
"I was only 8 years old when my mom was murdered, and life was all but any easier. I was sent to the orphanage in Riften, the only Argonian who had ever been sent to it. Even for the bratty Nord children adoption was rare, there was no way I'd be adopted. It wasn't until I turned 18 that I was allowed to leave, and I needn't be told twice. I was gone the day of my birthday, to which I returned to Dragon Bridge."

  
"I lived there for only a few years, working with the inn keeper to try and scramble up as much money possible. I wanted to go to Solitude and join the Bard's college, like my mother once did. She had the most amazing voice, it put all those Nord voices to shame! However," She sighed, "because of her race, her skin, nobody would listen to her sing."

  
Xander saw the sadness that now filled her eyes. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly, giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled slightly, continuing her story.

  
"Eventually, I'd saved up enough money, so I journeyed to Solitude. But when I tried to apply, they wouldn't even listen to me. 'Agronian's can't sing.' They assured me, 'You'd be ridiculed by everyone, we can't have that happen in our college.'" She paused again, remembering the voices of those who didn't believe in her well. "All I ever wanted, was show people what Argonian's can do, what I could do, despite my Non-Nordic attributes. I was so upset, I thought the only answer would be to leave the skeever-infested land and travel to my homeland, that's when I was caught. They thought I was from the Black Marsh, trying to illegally cross into skyrim, and of course, they wouldn't listen to me."

  
Xander hummed in response, knowing all to well how she felt. About how she wanted to show others that she may be different in appearance, but just as capable as they were. Erin turned her attention to him and moved closer.

  
"What about you, Xander?" She asked him, the strong scent of the apple cider ale she was drinking in her breath. "What was your life like growing up?"

  
Xander shuddered under her now close proximity, and ever so slightly inched back away from her. "It really isn't that interesting." He offered honestly.

  
She laughed, a little to hard. Xander started to wonder if maybe she'd had one to many drinks. "And you think mine is?" She asked, before gulping down the rest of her drink. She then licked her lips, slowly, and gave Xander a look that kinda _hurt_. His heart thumped in his chest, his breath seemed lost, and he couldn't bring himself to look away from her. She inched closer.

  
"Interesting or not, I want to know." Her voice was ever so soft against his eardrums, sounding almost hungry. Xander feared for himself, gulping as he tried to look away from her hungry gaze. He felt himself sweating. Had it gotten hot in here, or was it just him?

  
Finally breaking her gaze, he concentrated. "Well," He began, clearing his throat. "I grew up within the safety of my clan, we roamed the Free Marches. It was mostly a easy life, we kept to ourselves and out of human territory, except for me of course. I was rather curious, about human life in general. Whenever we stopped just off the border of the human cities, I would sneak away and get as close as I could to the humans, without them noticing."

  
"There was once city in general that I loved to visit. Ostwick, if I can remember correctly. The humans there were always so busy, the streets were filled with life and excitement, much more than ever happened within my clan. There were even other elves who lived within, Flat-ears, as my keeper had called them. I even remember witnessing the harrowing of a Grey Warden. She was a Flat-ear from Denerim, the only survivor of the three. Then, when the Fifth Blight began, the city was attacked, killing all who lived within, including the wardens who lived to fight the blight."

  
"My clan escaped, and we were always on the move from the blight, until we settled in Fereldan, within the Frostback Mountains. We spent several years there, before my Keeper had heard about the conclave, to which she sent me to investigate. And well, the rest you know already." He finished, looking to her once again. She looked as though she was struggling to keep her eyes open, and she yawned, laying her head down on the table and closing her eyes for but a moment.

  
"Wow." Was all she managed to say, yawning again.

  
"Told ya it wasn't very interesting." Xander yawned as well, noticing how tired he now felt. "Perhaps we should call it a night? I'll walk you to your room." He said, standing up and stretching. The tavern was empty, save for a few stragglers and them, as it was very late by now. He heard Erin's soft breaths and looked to see her fast asleep, her arms pillowed her head as she sat upright at the table.

  
Xander couldn't help but laugh. He pulled out her chair, and fastening his arms under her knees and behind her torso, he lifted her up. She proved to be a lot lighter than expected, her head found its place and cuddled into the crook of his neck, and she let out a sigh of approval. Xander made his way out the door.

  
The storm clouds had dispersed, leaving the light of the moon to illuminate the ground around them. Xander continued, walking up a flight of stairs towards the room that she was staying in. He lightly kicked the door open and stepped into the dark room. He set her down onto her bed, and pulled the covers up to her head, tucking her in.

  
"Good Night, Erin." He placed a small kiss to her forehead. "Tomorrow, we will call your friend."  He promised, making it over to the door. Before exiting, he turned to catch a glimpse of her one last time that night. The moon light peaked in through a crack in the window, lighting up her face as she slept. And she smiled. As if she wasn't pretty enough already, he thought to himself, as he turned and exited.


	7. The power of the Voice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Xander, along with Sera and Varric, travel to the Exalted Plains. There, they encounter the hostilities from Tamriel, and Erin calls the friend she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long with this chapter, I've been trying to add a little more depth to them. Also I have had little to no inspiration to write since my last chapter. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy, dear readers.  
> (I seriously didn't know what to call this chapter)

"C'mon guys, were almost there!!" Erin exclaimed. She scurried up and over a hill, Sera following closest behind, while Varric and Xander struggled to keep up. Erin looked back towards them. "You guys are _so_ slow, I bet a Horker could beat you in a race." She yelled with a laugh.

"Yeah." Sera breathed heavily, stepping up to where Erin stood. She leaned down, hands on her knees to catch her breath. "A Horker could beat you slow-pokes." She paused and turned to look at Erin. "Uhh, Erin. What is a Horker exactly?" She asked.

Erin laughed, reminded that such things only existed in Tamriel. "Never mind, Sera." She said, dismissing the topic. 

"You do remember," Varric said, his voice lost for breath, "Some of us... Have shorter legs..." He stumbled up to where the two females stood and collapsed in front of them, struggling to catch his breath. 

Xander was the last to reach the top of the hill, a map of the Plains in his hands. He scanned the map then looked out at their surroundings. The land over the hill was a bared, grassy clearing, a single river stretched through from one side to the next, leading out into the surrounding ocean. There were many mountainous slopes of different heights within the distance, and, as they had all noticed, very little signs of life. 

"By Yismir," Erin sighed, looking out into the land around them, "what a beautiful sight." 

"Are we in the right place?" Sera said, looking over Xander's shoulder at the map. "Wasn't there supposed to be a town or something?" 

"Not a town," Xander reminded her, "But a house. The house of the couple that gave us the information on this particular fade rift." He stepped around, focusing on the map again. "If I am correct, it should be just beyond that mountain over there." He pointed towards the closest mountain, left of the small river that intervened. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Erin shouted, joyfully parading down the hill towards the mountain. 

Varric groaned as he got up off the ground. "Hey Sera, how about a piggy back?" He asked.

Sera laughed as a response and ran after Erin, leaving Varric and Xander far behind yet again. Varric sighed and looked to Xander hopefully. 

"Aha, don't look at me, dwarf." He said, turning to walk after their energetic companions. 

"What great ally's you have, Varric." Varric muttered to himself, "What could you possibly do without them." He thought of many things, before he realized how far ahead they had all gotten.

"Hey guys, wait up!!" He called after them.

**********************************

"So, Erin," Xander started, jogging up next to her. "Your friend, what's he like?" 

"I told you already, Xander. It's a surprise!" She told him. 

Xander couldn't help his curiosity. "Do you, uhhh you know, like him?" He asked her, unable to hide his faint blush. 

 

"Um.. Yes?" She answered, a little confused. "I guess I do. Why?" 

"Oh." He frowned, a little disappointed. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." 

"Awwwwww." Sera exclaimed, coming in between the two. "Sounds like somebody's _jealous_!" 

Xander crossed his arms and pouted. "I am not." 

"You totally are!" She shouted, frolicking around him. "You're so jealous of Erin's friend, and you haven't even met him yet!" She laughed.  

Before Erin could protest about her friend, they reached it, and forgot about their discussion. The large rift shinned with that green tint, same as Xander's mark. They noticed the small house tucked within the corner between the mountains around them.  

As they approached the Rift, it began to move more, reacting to Xander's mark, which began to spark with power the closer they got. The rift shot out five beams of the green power all at once, preparing to spawn the waves of entities from Tamriel.

"Okay guys, listen up." Erin began, turning to them with instructions. "None of you have ever faced the powerful beings of Skyrim, so your gonna want to follow my lead." She turned towards the rift once more. "They can be unpredictable sometimes." 

The rift exploded and the four stood ready, there backs to one another, waiting for what was released from the rift. 

 _Rabbits_. Five small rabbits hopped around, analyzing the new world around them. 

"Ha." Varric laughed. "Is this a joke, Scaly? How 'unpredictable' are the rabbits in your world?"

"Hmm..." Erin studied the rift and the rabbits before them. "It seems that this rift doesn't get to choose what it sends from Tamriel." She looked to Xander. "What is it we must do to weaken the rift?" She asked.

"Well normally, we just kill the demons that it spews out until I can close it." He looked at the rabbits. "We may have to kill them." 

"Mmmm." Sera mumbled, licking her lips. "Rabbit legs from a different dimension? My favorite!" She removed her bow, aiming at the small creatures, and waited for Erin's go. 

"If that is what must be done, who am I to object?" Erin answered. The others removed their weapons and killed the rabbits, Sera looting the carcasses of the small creatures. 

They waited for the rift's next wave, as it readied its beams of the green light. Small, floating creatures formed from the beams. They hissed as they slithered their way towards the group. 

Ice wraiths, which proved tougher than the others expected. 

"Fire!" Erin yelled to them. "Use flames on them, it is super effective for defeating the beasts of the cold." 

Xander and Erin combined their fire magic, while Sera and Varric shot flaming arrows towards them. Together, they beat them, and awaited the next one.

This time, the creatures were much larger, scarier, more man-like. They were made of wood, enchanted, a green sap flew within them as if it were their blood. They had long, deviling claws, and to make matters worse, they commanded the bees that swarmed around them. 

"Spriggans." Erin gasped, removing her glowing sword from its hilt. A small light shinned from the center of her left hand, she held her sword in her right. "Be wary, my friends. Spriggans do not down easy." She shouted towards the ground beside her. 

"HUN KAAL ZOOR." 

An ethereal man appeared, and bowed towards her. He then noticed the enemies in front of them and released the blue, transparent battle axe from his back. Xander, Varric and Sera joined Erin, standing next to her, weapons ready. They charged all together, shouting at the Spriggans. 

The beasts were tough, but they were tougher and would not go down without a fight. 

Erin delivered the killing blow to one of them, the bees dispersed from its lifeless body as it crashed to the ground. She breathed heavy, looking towards her allies, noticing just in time Varric's dilemma. Sera and Xander had teamed up to kill one of the beasts, Erin's Hakon One-Eye had managed to damage another, but disappeared before he was able to finish, and Varric was left surrounded by the last three. He sat, clenching his left arm which appeared to be injured. She rushed to assist him.

"WULD NAH" She shouted, zooming across the plains to appear in front of him, a fire burned in her eyes. She shielded him from the beasts, slicing her sword across their thighs. They staggered back, falling to their knees in front of her. She readied her Thu'um once more. 

"YOR TOOR SHUL." Fire erupted from her voice, shrouding the Spriggans in a terrifyingly scorching flame. It sizzled, devouring the wooden creatures until nothing was left of them but piles of steaming ash. Xander and Sera had killed the last one, and hurried over to them. 

"Damn," Sera said, kicking the piles of ash around them. "Remind me not to get you angry." Erin had payed no attention, but crouched to Varric's side, the rift was readying itself for the last wave. 

"Let me see it, dwarf." She asked calmly, holding out her left hand which glowed with healing energy. 

"It's nothing, I'll be fine." He grumbled, biting back the pain he really felt. "We have bigger things to worry about right now." He gestured to the Rift, which had almost finished the spawning process. 

Erin sighed. "Fine, you stubborn fool." She tossed a potion into his lap, raising to her legs again. "Drink this, it will ease the pain." She started over to the rift once more, ready for whatever it had in store for them now. "Alright." She breathed heavy again, "Show me your worst."

As if it could answer, the rift spewed its last threats before them, causing Erin to gasp, fear filling her lungs. 

Dwarven Automatons. Golden colored robotic creations made by the ancient Dwemer, found in the depths of Skyrim's Dwarven ruins. There were two spider workers, two spheres, and one Centurion Guardian. They stood motionless as if waiting for one of them to move.

Erin had had one two many encounters with the creations of the Dwemer while exploring Dwarven ruins within Skyrim, they were  _deadly._ She looked to her ally's. Varric was injured and Sera and Xander were tired from their previous fights. They were inexperienced with the enemies from her world, how could they ever live through a Dwarven Centurion's Steam attack. The automatons began to move, their robotic joints creaking as they scanned their new environment. 

Erin had to do something, they would kill her friends if she didn't. She gathered her courage and stepped forward, her friends studied her slow movements. The automatons wheeled their attention to the reptile as she approached. She raised her head and prepared her shout. 

"MUL QAH DIIV." The sound echoed throughout the land, yet it affected none but her. She was engulfed in a fiery power that created a transparent armor around her, spikes protruded from everywhere possible. This new hide was like that of a dragon, a  _Dragon Aspect_ had over-encumbered her. Xander, Sera and Varric stood in awe. 

Erin turned her body towards them. "You guys take the Spider workers and Spheres," She roared, turning back to face the Centurion. "The big one is  _mine_." She finished with a hiss, sheathing two daggers from her pockets. She shouted at the monstrosity, marking it for death, then leaped towards it. Xander and Sera each picked a sphere to fight, while Varric took care of the spider workers.

The Centurion huffed a stream of steam out at her, but she was too quick, and jumped out of the way. She ran between its legs then, propping herself up onto its back, she stabbed her daggers into the crook of its neck. No good. 

The machine wiggled her off and stabbed its blade hand into the ground, barely missing her. She returned to her feet and escalated its arm which was now stuck in the soft earth. With her daggers, she began furiously scrapping at the machines head. It dented the iron-hide, causing the automaton to screech, knocking her off onto the ground once more. 

The machine blew it's steam again, this time shrouding her in the heat of it. It burned, and she cried out. Even with the fire resistance her dragon hide granted her, it burned as if fire itself. The machine paused and kicked her across the plains. She landed lifeless against a rock, howling out in pain again. Her friends were still fighting, she noticed. Varric had managed to take out both Spider Workers with only one hand, and now the three of them battled with the Spheres. They were winning, she let out a sigh of relief, noticing again the terror that was once again in front of her. 

The Centurion snatched Erin up with its one arm, preparing to strike with its searing steam breath once more. 

"Erin!" She heard Xander shout from behind her. She glanced towards him, the Dwarven Spheres lie dead and in pieces, and he was running towards her, followed by Sera and Varric. 

The Centurion wasted no time and spewed its steam directly into her face. She raised her arms to block the pain, yet it shielded none, and continued to burn. 

Just when Erin thought she was done for, the machine released its grasp, tossing her upon the ground yet again. Her face had been terribly burned, she was unable to open her eyes, and she felt  _cold._  So strangely cold, she was shivering. Her Dragon Aspect had faded. 

Sera and Xander were attacking the Centurion, dodging its steam, as Varric hurried to Erin's side. He knelt next to her, taking her head into his lap to investigate her burns. Still unable to open her eyes, she squirmed underneath his fingers, their warm touch was foreign to her cold scales.

"Hold still." He pleaded, "I have to see what can be done about these, before they get worse." 

"V-Varric?" Erin whispered, her voice drained. 

"I'm here, Erin. No need to worry, Varric's gotcha." He said reassuringly. His hands glided down towards the palms of her hands, which were burned almost as badly as her face. "Don't suppose any of that healing magic would help with burns?" He asked.

"Maybe." She managed to say. Her hand lit up and the magic traveled up her arm and towards her face. It brought her a little sense of warmth and the pain slightly subsided, yet it couldn't repair the physical damage upon her scales.

With Varric's help she managed to stand up, and the two of them seen their Elven ally's struggling to avoid the Centurion's deadly blows. "Take cover, Varric." She demanded, her tone turning to rage as she stepped towards the battle. 

"Xander! Sera!" She called. "Both of you, find cover!" 

The both of them complied, backing away from the Centurion and finding a spot to hide. The machine turned its attention to Erin. 

"That's right, big guy. I'm the one you want." She yelled, and it began charging towards her. "However, a little warning." She smiled wickedly, raising her head to the sky. "There's a storm a brewing." 

"STRUN BAH QO" She shouted, power emerged from her voice, shattering the sky above them. The Centurion wavered, stunned by the noise. The others peaked their heads out of their cover, looking to the sky. 

Clouds began to form at a rapid pace, thunder was heard in the distance, becoming louder with each roar. A hard rain began to fall, its drops delivered a piercing sting. Lightning struck directly in front of Erin, yet she didn't move nor cower. The lightning pummeled the earth, striking second after second, until finally striking the automaton before them. 

The machine screeched as the lightning shot through it's entire body, frying it's internal core. It lasted no more than a minute, till it's lifeless body fell to the ground, lightning still striking around them. Erin released a breath of relief, the terror was finally defeated. 

The rain fell slower, the lightning less frequent, and the thunder settled to quite rumbles. The sun peaked through the clouds as they dispersed, lighting the earth once again. The Rift also settled. It was weak now and unable to produce any type of threat, for the time being. Xander, Varric and Sera mad their way to Erin's side. 

"Now is the time, Erin." Xander said. "The Rift is weak, for now. You may make your call." 

"Right." She answered, approaching the rift. 

"OD AH VIING" Her shout collided with the Rift.

There was but a moment of silence, until a faint roar was heard from the Rift. Not moments later, the roar grew and grew, echoing throughout the clearing.

"Um Erin...." Varric gulped. "What exactly  _is_ this friend of yours?" 

Erin froze, unable to look at her friends. "Oh. Perhaps I failed to mention. Odahviing is a... well, he's kinda a-" 

A large body emerged from the Rift, snarling as it flew throughout the air. 

"DRAGON!"

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Odahviing the unexpected *EDITED*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odahviing appears in Tamriel and Erin tells him the plan. He agrees to help, giving the Inquisition a great advantage for their mission.   
> Erin also helps Xander through one of his greatest fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the first time I posted this chapter, I didn't think much of what I had wrote. I only wanted to incorporate the bend will shout, but I guess I was blind upon what it meant to some people. I understand now, and again I apologize for doing that. I hope you like this edited one better. Thank you for those who pointed that out, I'll be sure to remember that for the next coming chapters.   
> Again, my sincerest apologies. 
> 
> If you notice anything else, please tell! I'll do my best.

 

“Erin! Are you crazy?” Xander cried, as he and the others looked for a spot to hide from the beast.

“No, everyone! It is okay, Odahviing is my friend!” Erin answered, attempting to calm them down.

A great dragon had flown out of the rift, answering her call. It’s hide was blood red, with accents of blue and purple throughout its scales and the skin of its wings. It growled in a deep voice as it soared overhead, pausing to hover directly above Erin.

“Drem yol lok, Dovahkiin. Zu’u hon hin Thu’um nol Taazokaan. Aal Zu’u aam hi, Thuri (Greetings, Dragonborn. I heard your shout from Tamriel. May I serve you, my Lord?)?” The dragon bellowed to her, the strong beat of its wings stirred the grassy land around them.

“Zu’u los ni hin Thur, Odahviing. Zu’u los aan fahdon, nid lot. (I am not your Lord, Odahviing. I am your friend, no greater).” She said with a welcoming smile, for she had greatly missed her reptilian ally over the course of her time in Thedas. “I actually called you in great need.” She finished.

“Indeed.” Odahviing answered, scanning the clearing with his deep yellow eyes. The dragon settled the beats of its wings, gently descending to the earth next to her.

He grunted once he noticed Erin’s companions hiding within the landscape. “Hi lost miin nau hi (You have eyes on you).” He began to crawl towards them, balancing on his wings as if they were front legs, and snarling through his great toothy jaw. His nostrils released smoke, a sign he was preparing to breathe his devastating fire breath. The dragon reached their hiding spot just in time for Erin to come between him.

“Wait, Odahviing.” She cried, raising her hands and giving him the motion to steady himself. He obliged. “These are my friends.” She continued. “They helped me get here so that I could call you and they have been friendly to me ever since I set foot in this world. They are not the enemy, nor the reason I called you here.”

“Hmmm.” Odahviing thought, scanning the area again to notice no real signs of hostility. The one’s cowering behind the rock obviously wouldn’t try to hurt her, he thought; for they would have to face him, and no mortal had ever been able to match his strength. No mortal other than Erin, of course. “I did not think one would find ally’s in a world such as this.” He stated, looking to Erin. “But, if you mean to tell me they mean you no harm, Zu’u ov hi. I trust you, Dovahkiin. Above all.” He finished, attempting to match her smile.

Erin’s smile only winded. She couldn’t help but run up to the dragon and wrap her arms around his snout, hugging him as best as she could. “It’s been too long, Dii fahdon.” She nuzzled into the side of his face. Odahviing did not object to the touch, rather embraced it. The Dragonborn showed a kindness like no other, able to see past his terrifying form, something the other Dov took pride in. It was true, he did like to terrorize the Nord’s of Skyrim, as it was in his nature. However, the more he thought about it, the more he recognized how lonely the life of a Dov is, and Odahviing wanted no part in that any longer. He lived to serve Erin, even when she had told him many times he was her friend, not her slave.

Erin released her hold of him when she noticed her companions had come out from hiding and were now behind her. “Oh my!” She gasped. “I had totally forgotten you guys were there. Hehe, how silly of me?”

She gestured to each of them, a wide grin on her lips. “Odahviing, meet Varric, Sera, and Xander. Guys, meet my Dovah companion, Odahviing.”

The three stood in astonishment at the sight of the ‘friendly’ beast. Sera nudged Xander in the gut with her elbow, a grin on her face.

“You were jealous… Of a Dragon!” She burst into laughter, Xander’s face lit up with embarrassment.

“I told you Sera, I wasn’t jealous!” He shouted, almost knocking her over. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from her.

Odahviing sat confused, witnessing the argument between the mortals, till Erin was brought to his attention again. “Dovahkiin, you said you had reason to summon me to this… interesting place. Dreh Fun.” He snorted. “Do tell.”

“You remember why I came her in the first place, yes? Why I had Paarthurnax teach me the forbidden shout.” She asked.

“Indeed.” Odahviing nodded. ”Alduin,” He spit at the name, “knew you were too strong a match for him, and fled instead of dying. The coward.” He finished with a growl.

“Well, it just so happens that Alduin is working with this demon-god guy. He calls himself ‘Corephinus’ or whatever and he tried to kill my companions, destroyed their home with Alduin’s help. They want to destroy their Inquisition, and since the black beast is working with their enemy, it’s only fair if I help them.” She told him. “And I called you here because we needed something- or rather someone- strong enough to match both the dragon and the Elder-One’s strength.”

Odahviing hummed quietly. “I see, an honorable goal, Dovahkiin. Have you need of me, Zu’u fen kos hin zahkrii. I will be your sword. Always.”

“Kogaan, Odahviing. Thank you.” She smiled.

“So, wait,” Xander began, the two reptiles turned to him. “You said ‘forbidden shout.’ What did you mean by that exactly?”

“The shout I used to get here, to your world.” Erin answered. “Translates from dragon to ‘Dimensional Rip.” It is an ancient shout, strictly forbidden, and was supposed to be forgotten by all Dovah, until Alduin broke the rules. He used the shout to flee to this world, only the shout itself is very….. Unstable. My other dragon ally, Paarthurnax, taught me his understanding of the shout, but gave me the strictest warning of only using it for the trip here and the trip home. If used foolishly, the power from this particular shout could in fact rip a hole in time and space, devouring both your dimension and ours.” She paused, remembering the rift that they struggled against only a few moments ago. “It is likely the reason some of the fade rifts are connected to Tamriel.”

“Speaking of fade rifts,” Varric interrupted, pointing towards the one that Xander still hadn’t closed. It had increased in speed again, looking almost as if it were ready for spawning again. “I hate to interrupt, but we should probably do something about that.”

“Oh, my bad.” Xander remembered, rushing over towards the rift. He held his left hand up to it, and instantly the mark flared with green power. The power struck out at the rift, the mark forcing the energy out of it. Not moments later, Xander yanked his hand back, and the rift exploded, leaving only an excretion of swampy green mush that fell to the earth. He turned to see the curious look on Erin’s face, and gave her a big grin.

“Impressive.” She said, giving him a slow applause, then turning back to face Odahviing again.

Xander started back to them, his eye catching something shinning in the grotesque remains of the rift. “Hmmm?” He hummed to himself, crouching down to see what lie within the goop. He rummaged through the pile, uncovering most of it and pulling it out by its chain. It was an amulet of some sort. There were six smaller round, flat beads, each increasing in size as they lead up to the blue gem in the middle, which was cased in a large, flat bead itself. There were interesting designs aligning each bead, and the middle one seemed to form a cross, across the center of it. It was beautiful, no doubt from Tamriel, Xander believed. Perhaps Erin would like it as a gift, a memory of home? He thought.

The sun had already set, darkness was creeping out from behind the left side of the mountain. The first stars were already visible, their light just barely illuminating the night sky around them.

“Perhaps we should make our way home.” Erin said, a small yawn escaping her mouth.

“Ugh. Yeah, let’s go. I’m starving and my knees hurt.” Sera yawned, stretching out in preparation for the journey home.

Varric grunted. “Oh I am so not looking forward to the walk back.” He cracked his back and let out a long sigh. “Couldn’t we just camp here tonight? I’m tired of walking.”

Erin smiled at Varric. “Who said anything about walking?” She asked.

“Well how else would we get there, fly-“ He paused, turning to look at Odahviing. “Oh.” He said with a grin.

Odahviing recognized the looks upon their faces. “Oh no. No, no, no.” He growled at them. “I fly only with the Dovahkiin. No one else.”

“Oh Odahviing.” Erin said, walking towards him slowly with a pout. “It’s just this one time. They have never flown before.” She stopped directly in front of him. “ _Please!!?”_

The dragon sighed, unable to refuse his friend. “Dovahkiin, hi fen kos fin dinok do zu’u (Dragonborn, you will be the death of me).”

“Is that a yes?” She asked excitedly.

“Geh (Yes).” He grunted, attempting another smile. “Only this once will I allow it.”

“You’re the best!” Erin cried, hugging him again before climbing up to take a seat behind his head. She grabbed his top two horns and called to the others. “All aboard!”

Sera and Varric both scrambled up the dragon’s neck, taking a seat behind Erin. Erin noticed that Xander was missing.

“We seem to be one elf short.” She said, scanning the area to find him. She noticed a figure shifting in the distance, where the rift had exploded, and she called him. “Xander! You coming or not?”

Xander heard Erin’s call and quickly shoved the amulet into his pocket. He rushed to see why she had called, only to notice she, Sera and Varric were currently perched atop the dragon’s neck. He froze.

“We’re not riding him home, are we?” He gulped. The others looked to him.

Erin seen the fear in his eyes. “That was the plan.” She said. “But, if something troubles you than-“

“No i-it’s okay.” He said, taking a deep breath as he stepped towards the dragon. “I have just always been scared of heights, since I was little.” He sighed, embarrassment overtaking his cheeks.

Varric and Sera giggled, and Erin snapped her neck back and growled, giving them an almost hateful glare. They immediately quieted, turning their attention away. She turned her focus back to Xander, looking at him sympathetically. “It’s okay to be scared, Xander. We all are at first.” She began calmly. “What’s important is to overcome that fear, to take courage and be brave.” She gave him a reassuring smile and held out her hand. He eyed it cautiously, unsure of what to do. “I know you can do it, Xander. I’ll be right here with you.”  She reminded him.

Xander swallowed his fear and took her hand. She helped him up, moving back slightly to give him room to sit in front of her, safer that way. “Hold onto his horns, like I did.” She said, grabbing his hands and placing them on top of Odahviing’s top horns. Xander instantly tightened his grip, holding on for dear life. Erin settled her hands comfortably upon his waist, securing him in case he happened to faint. “You’re all going to love flying! Everyone ready?” She said with an excited laugh.

They all nodded in response, Xander more hesitantly.

“Okay, my friend!” She called to Odahviing. “Take us up whenever you are ready. Slowly, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Geh, Dovahkiin.” Odahviing answered, unfolding his wings to take off. “Zu’u fen bo ol hi hind (I will fly as you wish). Do hold on.” He leaped off the ground with his powerful hind legs, and flapping his wings he took to the sky.

Xander closed his eyes and held his breath, fear enveloped him once again. He feared he would fall, and that he wouldn’t make it back to Skyhold.

Erin must have somehow been able to sense his fear, for when he felt it the strongest, she tightened her grip on him, until she held his lower torso in a hug. Her tight hold somewhat soothed his fear, and he was reminded to breathe again. Odahviing flew slow enough that the wind had little effect on their bare skin, other than the slight chills it delivered. The air was thinner up here, harder to breathe, but nothing compared to the fear he still felt in his gut, his eyes still tightly shut.

Xander felt the cold, rough touch of Erin’s scales across his cheek, he shuddered as they became still upon his, her head rested upon his shoulder. “Open your eyes, Xander.” She whispered to him. “You must see the view! It’s Brilliant!” She said with a warm laugh, nudging her own cheek against his.

As much as he was tempted, he simply couldn’t. Not now as he flew upon a dragon’s back, and not ever, as long as there was a massive height involved. She nudged him playfully again, and Xander felt her eyes on him, un-doubtfully reading his fearful expression. She probably thought he was being stupid, that he was acting like a baby. The mighty Inquisitor of the people, scared of heights. Pathetic.

Yet, he heard no mocking words, no sarcastic laugh at his own stupidity, nothing but silence and the cool breeze as it tickled the tips of his ears. He suddenly heard Erin humming beside him, their cheeks tightly pressed together. She purred a melody, unrecognizable yet astoundingly beautiful, into his ears. The sound was comforting and welcoming, warming his soul from the ice cold fear that had overtaken him. He listened closely to the soft sound of each hum, and he felt his anxiety melt away, slowly but surely. His heart cried out when the hums began to drown in the low growl of the wind, when Erin’s beautiful melody had dropped to nothing but a whisper within it.

Once more he felt Erin’s cold scaly cheek lightly jab his. “Come on, Xander.” Her voice pleaded out to him. “You’re going to miss it.” She finished, her chin finding its place on his shoulder once again. Her plead had struck him and he wanted to obey, but every outcome left room for disaster. His fear was stronger at this moment than anything else he felt…. Almost anything.

Xander quickly realized how close Erin was to him at this moment, and all she wanted to do was help him through his fear. She was literally  _holding_ him, her arms wrapped around him tightly, and her chin rested against his shoulder. She had hummed a melody for  _him_ , to sooth his fears and give him the strength to pull through. Everything she did at this moment was for him. He smiled, a blush spreading to his cheeks, and he silently thanked the Maker it was late in the evening.

Xander pulled himself together, reminded that if anything, she was there. He slowly opened each eye, blinking them until the vision cleared. The sight was stunning, like none Xander ever seen before. The Moon was just peaking over the mountains within the distance, its light illuminated the night sky like no other star possibly could. The clouds were parted and fluffy, blowing softly in the direction of the cool wind. Thousands of stars dotted the sky, each lighting the great enormity of the universe around them. Xander looked to his side at Erin, shocked to realize that the view he’d just witnessed was not in fact the most stunning sight he’s ever seen, as she was even more so.

The scales that lined her face dazzled with the reflection of the distant moon, the burn she received not too long ago was almost completely healed, possibly a result of her Argonian nature. Her eyes twinkled like soft, fresh cut emeralds, shining so exquisitely within the pale glow of the moon. She was a magnificent sight, and Xander felt his heart beat faster when her eyes caught his.

Her lips formed a smile and she closed the space between them, resting her nose against his. She did so with absolute care, careful not to poke him with the small horn between her nostrils. She closed her eyes and hummed in approval. “Isn’t it just  _breathtaking_?” She whispered a sigh, re-opening her eyes and returning to look at the moon ahead of them, breaking the warm touch of their noses.

“It sure is.” Xander answered, yet he did not take his eyes off her; for there was but one thing more breathtaking than the view at this moment. Erin caught his eyes on her and laughed a little, a blush inching its way through her cheeks. She hugged him tighter, resting her chin on his shoulder once again.

Xander felt inclined to say something, a thank you of some-sort for making him feel better, or perhaps to tell her how amazingly stunning she looked in the moonlight. However, before he managed to say a word, the dragon broke the silence.

“Dovahkiin, we are approaching the stronghold.” Odahviing announced to Erin. “Shall I look for a spot to land?” He asked.

Erin removed one of her arms from Xander’s side, patting the scales upon the dragon’s neck. “Good idea, Odahviing. We don’t want the Inquisition to freak out at the sight of a dragon, now do we?” She laughed, returning her hold to Xander. “Hold on guys, the landing is worse than the take off.”

The dragon descended, landing as softly as he could. They all continued on foot, till Skyhold was but a small distance away.

“I pity you mortals.” Odahviing grunted as he uncomfortably crawled next to them. “Nahl nunon nau fin golt. Living only upon the ground is not a life  _I_  would enjoy.”

“Not all of us have the luxury of flight, Odahviing.” Erin reminded him, stopping when they were just nearing the entrance to Skyhold’s bridge. “Perhaps you should stay here. I don’t think the guards would be okay with a giant fire-breathing reptile entering their hold.”

“Nonsense.” Xander began. “The guards answer to me, they’ll have to let him in if I say.” He reminded her. Sera and Varric had already made it halfway across the bridge, their tired legs wobbled as they made way for the door. Xander started after them, then turned to Erin and Odahviing. “You two wait here. I’ll call you when I’ve notified every one of your arrival. It’ll be but a moment.” He smiled, whistling as he quickly made his way to the stronghold’s walls. Erin draped her arm over Odahviing’s forehead, leaning against him as she admired Xander. Odahviing had noticed Erin’s smile towards the elf.

“Hi haalvut fah fin fahliil (You feel for the elf)?” He asked her, a hint of disapproval in his question.

“Perhaps I do,” She began, slightly annoyed that he asked. “Fen Zu’u lost hin hind (Must I have your wish- as in approval)?”

Odahviing sighed, knowing he’d made her upset. “Krosis, Dovahkiin, Zu’u lost folaas wah tinvaak sahlo (Apologies, Dragonborn, I was wrong to speak poorly).” He muttered, attempting to correct himself. “Zu’u nunon laan kul fah hi (I only want well for you).”

“I know, Odahviing.” She said, stroking the scales of his head as she spoke. “But I need you not to make a sudden judgement. Xander is different, different to anyone I have ever met. You need to know him for yourself before you judge him.”

“If it pleases you, it shall be done, dii fron (my kin).” The dragon answered, nudging her in the side with his snout. Xander’s call was heard from across the bridge, interrupting their chat.

“Okay you two, we’re all waiting!” He shouted.

Odaviing groaned deeply, a small flicker of smoke emitted from his nostrils. “I do not wish to simply walk another step, Dovahkiin. Would you care to fly?” He asked hopefully.

“And make a stunning entrance to the unsuspecting humans?” She asked cheerfully, hopping onto his neck. “We’d be ridiculous not too!”

Odahviing smiled and took to the sky, soaring over the bridge and circling the walls of the stronghold. He let out a loud roar before landing in front of the awaiting humans. Erin climbed off his neck, recognizing their faces of pure astonishment and confusion. 

“Evening everyone.” She began with a smile, gesturing towards the dragon. “I’d like you all to meet my good friend, Odahviing.”

 


	9. Why Wardens, why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The events of the main quest 'Here lies the abyss', with my little twist*  
> Xander, Erin, Varric, and Solas meet up with Hawke and Alistair at the Adamant fortress, where together they must stop the demon army from ever rising. However, somethings don't go just as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has been a while, I totally understand if people are annoyed and I apologize. I wanted so bad to just keep up with this but man has it ever been hard to balance everything. I was also in a writer's block for a while, I couldn't make anything sound right, but I'm sure I got it down now. I've been working on this chapter for a couple days, I also skipped the part of meeting Hawke and Alistair because I didn't feel like writing that, and I might come back to it at a later chapter.  
> Without further ado, I hope everyone enjoys and I will try to keep this fanfic updated regularly.

“Excuse me! Coming through!” Erin shouted, hopping on one foot throughout the ever-dense crowd looming within Skyhold’s barriers, attempting to walk and buckle her boot at the same time.

“Look out!” She exclaimed, swooping past a group of mages, knocking them one by one like dominos into a puddle. She turned to see their grumbling expressions. “My apologies, if I’m late again the Inquisitor will have my head!” And without another word, she scurried off, into the large doors that enclosed the throne room.

Erin entered the war room, half dressed, to see Xander, Varric and Solas gathered around the war table. Their eyes rose to her as she made her way over.

“Well well, look what the dragon dragged in. We were starting to worry that maybe you weren’t coming, Scaly.” Varric joked, his arms crossed as he leaned against the table, cocked eyebrows and a sarcastic smile. “Well, I was.”

“I suppose you have a good reason for being late again, Erin.” Xander questioned, more authority in his tone than usual.

Erin bowed. “My sincerest apologies for my tardiness yet again, Inquisitor. Odahviing and I got lost in the mountains during one of our patrols and it took us awhile to navigate back. It won’t happen again.” She finished.

“See that it doesn’t, we have much to do and I can’t afford to have any of my companions missing in action.” He answered, motioning her towards the table. “Now that all of us are present, we may begin.”

He pointed to a spot on the map, and began with the plan. “This is Adamant Fortress.” He said (mainly towards Erin). “As we speak, a magister working for Corypheus is convincing the Wardens that their sacrifice is the only way to stop the darkspawn from unraveling the next blight. They are summoning a demon army, and we must stop it at all costs. Cullen and his guardsmen are going to distract them, attack the walls while we enter the fortress and confront the Wardens inside, see if maybe we can convince them otherwise. Hawke and Warden Alistair are going to meet us there. Hopefully, we can end this madness before it gets too far and anymore innocent lives are lost.” He paused to look at them. “Any questions, team?"

Erin looked around the room, noting Sera’s absence. “Where’s Sera?” She asked.

“Sera will not be joining us tonight, she had some of her own matters with the Red Jenny’s to deal with.” Xander answered, and gestured towards Solas. “Although, Solas will be accompanying us.” Solas bowed his head to her, yet gave her a strange, sort-of blank look.

Solas…. Yippee. Erin thought. She and the Elven mage never really saw eye-to-eye, nor did he ever care to know anything about her. He refused to believe in the existence of different dimensions, in the existence of her and her world, and he trusted her not one bit, at least not when the Inquisitor was present. He was wise, but an idiot all the same.

“Then what are we waiting for? We have a demon army to stop!” Erin exclaimed, pulling her veridium gauntlets over her hands, to hide the scales of her fingers. She adjusted her breastplate and finished the rest of the buckles on her boots. Lastly, she took an amulet of Talos out from her satchel, and strung it around her neck.

They set out immediately. It was a long journey, with the amount of equipment they had, but they needed to be ready. Xander had been acting strangely, Erin thought, ever since he went with the lady Hawke and that warden guy to the Western approach. He rarely made any jokes towards the people they interrogated anymore, and he always seemed so serious. In fact, when was the last time she saw him laugh? Xander’s face remained stern and expressionless for quite some time, even Varric and his contagious sarcasm didn’t seem to have any effect.

Now, while the road was quiet and death wasn’t around every corner, would be a good time to figure out what was up. She made her way to his right side, Xander looking as though he didn’t even notice her. She cleared her throat, gaining his attention. “Xander, you have been acting sort-of…. Different. Distant even. Is something the matter?” She asked.

“Something?” He laughed coldheartedly, not the usual ‘Xander laugh’ that made people smile. “There are a thousand, tens of thousands of people counting on me to do the impossible, to face a would-be god, backed by a demon army and a dragon, and rise victorious. Every possible outcome involves either me or those I care about dead, or the entire world enslaved by a darkspawn. I can’t fathom how this is going to work, not by me alone. Everything is the matter.”

“You aren’t alone, Xander.” She sympathized, reaching for his hand.

He pulled it away, not making eye contact, and mumbled. “Most days it feels like I am.”

Erin grabbed his arm and stopped him, turning him around towards the marching soldiers as they continued past the two. She gestured towards each of them. “Look out around us, what do you see?” She asked, a little disappointment in her tone. “Are you alone right now, Inquisitor? Do you not see those who are willing to give their lives to fight for this cause?”

Xander lowered his head, ashamed of how selfish he had just sounded.

“These people follow you Xander because you convinced them.” Erin continued. “They know that with you, they are fighting for what’s right, that you will lead them to triumph. You can’t give up on them, let alone yourself. They need you, Xander, because how can they follow you, if you can’t lead them.”

After a moment of realization, Xander let loose a sigh, smiled and nudged her in the arm. “I hate it when you get all motivational.”

“And I hate to see you not yourself, we all do. Forget about _who_ we’re fighting, and remember _what_ we are fighting for.” She said. “And don’t you ever forget the sacrifices those have made to get us this far, they believed in you, now you must believe in yourself. Only then can we achieve victory, together.” She smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

Xander’s smile only widened. “You’re right.”

“Bet your ass I am.” She laughed.

Xander laughed along. “What would I do without you?”

“I ask myself that more times than you would think.” She said, her tone relaxed. She looked over to the soldiers who were now quite a distance away. “Let’s try to keep up with them, they do need you after all.”

“They need us.” He reminded her, taking her hand in his. “You to watch over me, and me to watch over them. Onward!” He shouted, and the two of them ran.

They made it to the fortress by sunset. The dark clouds promised a storm, yet lucky for them, nothing had surfaced but a cold breeze. The Inquisition settled, arming their cannons and weapons, readying for the battle that was sure to unwind. They were ready to fire.

The first flaming rocks were launched against the walls of the fortress, killing the defending wardens and sending a roaring echo throughout the canyon. More wardens rushed to the sides, shooting flaming arrows at the Inquisition. Ladders were launched at the walls, where the guards scaled to attack.

Meanwhile, Xander and the team made their way towards the entrance. Several guardsmen led a large battering ram towards the doors, where they began ramming it until it broke open. Wardens awaited them within.

Once the team defeated them, Cullen approached the Inquisitor. “All right, Inquisitor. You have your way in, best make use of it. We’ll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can.”

“My companions and I will be fine, just keep the men safe.” Xander replied.

“We’ll do what we have to, Inquisitor.” Cullen offered. “Warden Allistair will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements, she’s assisting them until you arrive.”

A soldier screamed as he was thrown off a wall, directing their attention towards the demon who had thrown him. Cullen gasped, his expression wavered, showing only worry. “There’s too much resistance on the walls, our men on the ladders can’t get a foot hold. If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we’ll cover your advance.” He finished, turning and storming back out of the fortress.

“Will do.” Xander whispered to himself, his voice very uncertain. He turned towards his companions.

Alistair made his way to the Inquisitor, his voice distressed. “I have worked with many of these men, Inquisitor. I know we see what they are doing as wrong, but they believe they must sacrifice themselves for the good of the world, and that is the Warden’s promise. I know that some may see reason, and I ask that before we take their lives, we give them a chance.”

Xander nodded. “I would prefer it that way.” He answered honestly. “You all know the plan: we stay together, and spare as many wardens as possible. We will also take up on the commander’s request and clear the battlements of resistance. After that, we find Clarel. Ready?”

“Bianca is always ready.” Varric said first, removing his crossbow from its place on his back and cocking it. “And so am I.”

“On your orders, Inquisitor.” Solas said, rather plainly, flipping his staff around as if he were some sort of performer.

“Let’s not waste any time.” Erin laughed, unsheathing her Dawnbreaker which glowed like a fiery star, trapped within her grasp.

They set off, fighting their way through hordes of the monstrosities, and eventually making it to the first battlement. Several rogue wardens were sprawled about, fighting back against the team. After they had been defeated, with some effort, Xander had spared them, convincing them to change sides.

After that, the demons seemed to spawn faster, and in larger quantities. They were running out of time.

Xander took a moment to stop the team. He looked to Erin. “Erin, I want you, Solas and Alistair to head to the three battlements Cullen mentioned and help clear them for our men.”

“What about you and Varric?” She objected.

“We are splitting up; you assist the soldiers on the battlements, we make our way to Hawke, she needs help. I know it’s dangerous, but we don’t have time to make these trips as a group; I need you to lead them.” He answered. “Could you do that for me?”

She grumbled; she hated Solas, and Alistair, who she knew nothing at all about, probably disliked her (cause he was a human and most did at first), and now she was to lead the two into battle. “Only if you say ‘Please Erin, you are the most reliable and trustworthy companion, oh and gorgeous too, aaand-“

Xander interrupted her, laughing as him and Varric turned to leave. “I owe you one!” He shouted before departing.

Erin crossed her arms and frowned, a little annoyed. “Damn right you do.”

She sighed, left with the elf and the human. Brilliant. She turned to them. “Well, you heard the fearless leader, to the battlements!” Neither answered, but followed her where she led.

The three of them handled it relatively easy. Alistair was able to convince most of the wardens to back down, before things got bloody. And no one had mistaken Erin for a demon! They were on their way back, to meet up with others, when Erin struck up a question towards their Warden ally.

“It occurs to me that I know little to nothing about these Warden’s yet here I am, fighting against them. I don’t suppose you could maybe give me some insight as to why the wardens are rebelling?”

There was a pause. “Oh, you’re talking to me?” He asked.

“I don’t see any other Warden’s around. And you are the only one I’m at least 50% sure doesn’t want to try and kill me.” She answered.

“Right, so it’s you who is the funny reptile, not the dragon. Hawke owes me a drink.” He said, and Erin didn’t bother asking.

“Wardens are mainly just specially trained warriors, who have given up their lives to stop the blights. A blight is basically a fancy word for ‘the darkspawn will end the world if we don’t kill the archdemon.’ I’m sure you by now know what the darkspawn are, we have a special ability to hear what the darkspawn hear, feel them when they are close, and during a blight, we actually have nightmares and visons about the archdemon, commanding the horde.”

“One thing is for sure, you don’t **want** to be a warden. It is not a luxury, it is a sacrifice, and we all know it. This is why the wardens are doing this, following Clarel’s orders. Because they believe in sacrifice, and they don’t know any other way. ‘In death, sacrifice.’” He recited. 

“You have been a warden for a long time, you’ve seen a lot of death.” She stated, more of a realisation than a question.

“You have no idea.” He frowned, looking away. “And there are some deaths that kill a part of you as well. Some that could have been avoided, if only you’d convinced them that it should be your duty to kill the archdemon, and that they should be the one to live." He sighed. "But we can’t change the past now can we, another factor in the life a grey warden.”

Erin gave him a sympathetic look. Before she could say something, however, they had made it. There were at least fifteen wardens, standing around a closed fade portal. The Warden Commander stood on a platform above them, a sacrificial victim lay in front of her and the magister from Tevinter, the one working for Corypheus. They joined up with Xander and Varric.

Hawke stood before Clarel to try and convince her to stop what she was doing. “Please, I’ve seen more than my share of blood magic. It is never worth the cost.”

Alistair rushed to her side. “I helped the warden who killed the archdemon in Fereldan, could you just consider listening to me.”

A demons roar was heard from the portal, and the magister tried to turn Clarel’s mind. “Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength.”

Xander was not happy, he spoke out to the wardens. “Blood magic is nothing but corruption, in no way will it ever be a sacrifice for the good of the world. The Grey Warden’s have a proud history. You stopped the blight, and for that the world owes you a debt it can never repay. I would not stand against you if I knew you were being misused. Please, you must reconsider. Who's side are you on? Ours, or Corypheus.”

The wardens, stunned by Xander’s sudden outburst, looked to Clarel for an answer. She said nothing, but looked to the magister. “Clarel we have come so far! You are the only one who can do this!” He objected.

She spoke truthfully, for the good of her people. “Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed.”

He grunted, displeased by her sudden change of heart. “Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally.” He stepped forward, towards the Inquisitor. “My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor.” He shouted, tapping the bottom of his staff on the concrete. Little red sparks flew from every tap. “He sent me this to welcome you.”

A loud, bloodcurdling roar began from behind the wall where the magister stood. The strong beat of wings through the air approached closer and closer.

“Oh no.” Erin gasped, knowing that sound all too well.

The black dragon emerged from the clouds, shrouded in a red like mist. It breathed a red beam of sparks down on the team, before circling once more and landing upon the tallest peak of the fortress. Erin examined the beast more closely.

“Hold on a sec, that’s not… Alduin? What… What happened to him?”

The dragon in front of them was no longer the immortal dov she once knew and hated. He spoke not a word, seeming incapable of speech, and his eyes were red like rubies, not a pupal in either. There were dark-red, almost black spikes protruding from his back and neck, and he seemed much more… bigger. His roar was head-splitting, echoing throughout the entire plains.

Clarel backed away, realizing now what she had done, what she could have prevented. She shot a burst of electricity into the back of the magister, throwing him to the ground and grabbing the dragon’s attention. Then she prepared for another shot.

“Clarel, Wait!” The magister begged.

She shot the beast, which countered with its own electricity, and knocked her to the ground. It then flew towards her, leaving a line of its deadly breath to follow. Clarel turned to her Wardens. “Help the Inquisitor!” She shouted, before leading the beast away.

It was at that moment that the fade portal had opened, releasing not only a couple of rage and despair demons, but a pride demon. And probably the biggest they’d seen yet.

Through the skin on their teeth, they all made it, together. Once the remaining demons had all been killed, they moved along, chasing after Clarel and avoiding the dragon’s breath attacks.

They made it to a wider part of the fortress, where Clarel was beating down the pathetic magister. A last blast of her electricity shot him along the floor. She slowly walked after him.

“You could have served a new god!” He mumbled.

“I will never serve the Blight!” She shouted, noticing the Inquisitor’s arrival.

Out of nowhere, Alduin landed and clasped the commander within his jaw. Taking off again, he flew around, still holding her in his mouth, and landed on one of the walls. The dragon crunched down, flailing her around until he let go and she hit the ground. He turned his attention to Xander, crawling down slowly towards them.

They proceeded to back up, towards the edge of the fortress wall. “Erin. I think now would be a good time to call your dragon.” Xander said, not taking his eyes of the beast.

“Good idea.” She agreed, and shouted towards the sky. “OD AH VIING.”

Alduin recoiled, turning his gaze to Erin who gulped at the sight. It was as if had lost his will, his thoughts, and his conscience. He didn’t look ‘alive’ anymore he looked sort-of empty, like a vessel or something possessed by a demon. He didn’t have his own free will anymore, the world-eater had been 'infected.'

The dragon snarled, breaking her train of thought to focus more on the situation at hand. The dragon was either going to back them up off the cliff, of it would eat them alive. Both didn’t sound too great, however.

The dragon now stood directly over Clarel, ready to pounce on the team like a cat who cornered a family of mice.

Just before he was able to make the jump, a beast half his size descended from the sky and landed in front of Erin and the gang, growling protectively. Odahviing had arrived.

“Drey ni mindol hi lost bo (Didn’t think you were coming)!” Erin shouted up to him, happier than ever now that he was there.

Odahviing scoffed, turning his head to the argonian. “Hi unt bo ko aan lein hi mindok ni do (You try flying in a world you know not of).” He looked back to the bigger dragon. “Alduin?” He asked.

Alduin didn’t answer. Instead he snarled, and raised his head, roaring with uncontrollable anger. He lunged at Odahviing, knocking the both of them off the side and just missing Xander and his companions.

The two fought in mid-air, breathing fire and shouting at each other, until Odahviing was struck down into the platform on which they stood. The whole building shook, bricks falling loose and whole chunks falling into the abyss below. Erin rushed to Odahviing’s side, only to watch the building crumble and Odahviing fall with it.

“Odahviing, NO!” She yelled hanging over the edge, reaching as if she could at all make a difference. She watched the body of her dragon friend get swallowed by the darkness. The whole platform began to crumble now. Alduin circled, readying for his next attack.

Xander ran after her, gripping onto her shoulders. “We need to move. Now!” He told her.

They ran as fast as they could, nearly making it to safety, but they were too late. They all were. The platform split, the whole thing fell into the abyss. And just when they all thought their lives were over, Xander opened a rift, which swallowed them up, and dropped them into the Fade.

He’d saved them, from the fall anyway.

What they were now set to experience, was much worse than the dragon they feared. For it was fear itself.


	10. The Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric, Solas, Hawke, Alistair, Erin, and the Inquisitor fight their way through the fade, taunted endlessly by a demon of fear, and guided by a familiar face. An unexpected visitor also joins the group in their assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one, its rather long... for me anyway. ^_^  
> I hope I didn't keep anyone waiting too long. Do enjoy!

Erin opened her eyes, breathing slowly. Her ears were ringing, her vision blurred, and she could feel the hard thumps of her heart against her chest. She felt anxious. Her neck craned with a sharp pain, and her muscles felt tired and sore.

She lay flat on her back, and reached out for something to hold, to ground herself. She felt a puddle to her left and quickly dipped her fingers into it. The cold water tickled her palm, sending a calming feeling up her arm and towards her heart, which slowed. She tried to sit up.

The blood rushed to her head, and it began to ache. She put her right hand to her forehead, applying pressure as to ease the pain, and scanned the area.

Xander, Varric, Hawke, and Alistair were all unconscious, scattered around the swampy terrain. The atmosphere she felt now was different, alien to her, and not at all welcoming like Thedas had once been. The air had a foggy green tint to it, puddles had formed around the area. A large green hole sat in the distant sky, swirling uneasily. She did not know this place, but she believed she had an idea of what it was. The Fade, as people once told her, the world of spirits and demons and such.

Erin blinked, noticing the figure standing not far from where she sat, their back towards her. She felt her heart race again, frightened. If anything were to attack them now, none of them were in any condition to fight back. She blinked a second time, her vision clearing, and she noticed who it was, who it must be.

Solas.

She reached out towards him, trying to call his name but only managing a small mumble of gibberish. He didn’t turn around. She reached again, leaning with her body to try and move his way. But ended up losing balance and dropping onto her chest. She let out a groan of discomfort, and he turned his face to her.

She tried to look up to him, to say something, ask for help even, yet nothing surfaced. Her eyes felt heavy and she felt a yawn. The aching of her head forced her eyes closed, and she drifted off, Solas’ eyes still scanning her.

____________________________________________________________

“Don’t you leave us, Elf. The battle ain’t over, we still need you yet.” Xander heard Varric yell into his ear.

Xander groaned, tossing his head away and rolling onto his side. “Five more minutes, Varric.” He answered. Not a second later, he blinked his eyes to find that he wasn’t, in fact, in his bed at Skyhold. He lay in the dirt, facing a foggy swamp that surrounded the majority of the ground they lay on. He rose to his feet.

“Ouch!” He exclaimed, stretching his muscles which cracked as a response. “That was some fall, huh. Where are we?” He asked, noting the different surroundings.

“Don’t know, but it sure is ugly.” Varric answered.

“We are in the fade.” Solas offered, startling them from behind. “It would seem that you had broken our fall into the canyon at adamant, by opening a portal to the fade. Where we stand now, physically.”

Alistair approached them, rubbing his forehead. “You know, I was once in the fade, a long time ago. Not physically of course, a demon put me and the others to sleep, making our most precious ambitions come true. It wasn’t at all like this however, no part of me wants to be here.” He laughed.

Xander looked around again. “Where’s Hawke and-“

“Over here!” Hawke shouted. She sat on the ground, Erin’s body curled into her open lap.

Xander gasped, rushing towards them. He placed his palm against Erin’s forehead. “What happened? Is she okay? Someone answer me please!” His expression transitioned from worried to angry.

“Inquisitor, calm down.” Hawke replied. “She won’t get any better if you keep yelling at everyone.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He huffed. “But will she-“

“She will be fine.” Solas interrupted, his voice was stern and emotionless. His hands were cupped together behind him, and his back was towards them. They looked to him for an answer.

Solas slightly tilted his head to them. “She is suffering from a mild concussion, likely a result of the fall. I did what I could but, due to her strange biology, there was not much I could do to help her recover.” He paused, looking away again. “She needs to rest.”

“Then we rest. We’ll make camp, stay here for the night and wait for Erin to recover.” Xander commanded, standing up and turning away to get some supplies.

“But Inquisitor, this is the Fade!” Varric spoke up, “We shouldn’t be in here. And who knows how long it’ll take for some demon to find us and devour our souls?!”

“Varric is right, Inquisitor, we can’t stay here.” Hawke agreed, placing her hand on his shoulder. “We are lucky enough nothing found us while we were unconscious. Now we must keep moving.”

Xander frowned, knowing that they were right. What should they do? He thought.

He looked at Erin, who now lay against Varric. Her breaths were slow and shallow, and she wore a frown. She shivered, snuggling further against the dwarf and blinking her eyes slowly. She noticed in her confusion Xander looking down at her. His brows were furred, and his look was stern. She knew that if he kept his face in that position, it’d be stuck like that forever, and as if to release his worry, she smiled.

Xander seen her smile, and felt his own spread upon his lips. He turned towards his companions.

“All right everyone, get your stuff together and let’s head out!” He exclaimed, determined to leave the hell they’d fallen into.

So they gathered their supplies. Xander took Erin from Varric’s grasp, and propped her up into a piggyback. Her head gently snuggled into the crock of his neck, and she sighed with comfort.

“See if you can get some sleep, Erin.” Xander whispered to her. She yawned and nodded as a response.

They walked towards the first staircase, and upon reaching the top, stopped in shock, Xander almost dropping Erin. They stepped lightly towards the figure that stand in front of them, distraught in believing in who it was.

“What? That can’t be…” Alistair gasped.

A woman stood tall and proud, a smile upon her lips as they approached. She wore long red and white robes, embellished with symbols of the maker, and a large funny shaped hat sat on her head. She was old, as her face showed, and her eye brows where white as snow.

“I greet you, warden. And you, champion.” She said.

“Divine Justinia.” Xander remarked in disbelief. She tilted her head and smiled more. “From the little I remember of what happened at Haven, you should be dead.” He told her.

Alistair looked at him. “I fear the Divine is indeed dead, Inquisitor. It is likely a spirit who faces us… Or a demon.”

She responded. “You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the fade yourselves.” She paused. “In truth, proving my existence requires time we do not have.”

“Really?” Hawke began. “How hard is it to answer ‘I’m a human, and you are’…”

“I am here to help you.” She avoided the question. “You do not remember what happened at the temple of sacred ashes, Inquisitor.”

“No, I don’t. And I don’t suppose you appeared to us so you could tell me.” Xander returned.

“Not quite.” She giggled. “The memories that you have lost were taken by the demon that serves Corypheus.” She paused, veering into the darkness. “It is the Nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false Calling that terrified the Grey Warden’s into such grave mistakes? It’s work.”

Alistair sneered. “I’d like to have a few words with this Nightmare.”

“You will have your chance, brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair.” She answered.

Xander’s eyes widened. “You mean the big demon that Erimond mentioned at adamant?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“It’s nearby?”

“Yes.”

Xander frowned and shook his head. “Well, Shit.”

 _________________________________ 

They continued on the long trudge through the Fade, rocks swerved through the air, and the sharp breeze sent ripples along the shallow water that over-encumbered the landscape. The devious green light shined faintly along the horizon, igniting the smoky mist that filled the atmosphere.

The divine helped Xander recover some of his memories, revealing to him how the mark came to be upon his hand.

“So that mark on your hand,” Alistair brought up after the vision cleared. “It wasn’t from Andraste, it was from Corypheus’ Orb?”

Xander tilted his head to the ground. “So this was what, an accident? The mark is nothing more of a ricochet from some Demon’s ritual? Neither the Maker nor Andraste were responsible.”

“The Maker is unpredictable, Inquisitor, as you must know.” Justinia spoke softly. “Perhaps it was his plan for you to interrupt Coryephus’ ritual, which as a result, bestowed the anchor upon your hand. Whether you believe it or not, that is your decision.”

Xander heard Hawke and Alistair arguing in the background. He sighed. “Let’s just go. I want to get out of here as fast as possible.” He adjusted his hold on Erin, and walked out towards the large rift in the sky; their exit.

A terrible deep voice called to them, stopping them dead in their tracks.

“Ahhh, we have a visitor.” It screeched menacingly. “So some silly little elf-boy comes to steal the fears _I_ kindly lifted from his shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear where it lay, forgotten.

“You think the pain will make you stronger?” It continued. “What fool filled your mind with such drivel?”

There was a dramatic pause in its voice. It bellowed again, deeper and angrier this time. “The only one who grows stronger from your fears is _me_ ….. But, you are a guest here in my home, so by all means, let me return what you have forgotten.” It laughed, and once the demon’s voice quit, Xander ushered them to continue.

They reached another clearing, demons crawled out of the ground and surrounding swamp, delaying them from their task yet again. They killed them without a sweat, the fear demon breaking through their triumph not a second later. Although this time, it spoke to Varric.

“Once again, Hawke is in danger because of _you_ , Varric. You found the red lyrium. You brought Hawke here…” It mocked.

Varric ignored its attempt at guilt. “Just keep talking, smiley.” He answered, to which the demon laughed.

Not much further on, it called out to Solas in an elvish tongue. “Dirth Ma, Harellan. Ma Banal Enasalin. Mar Solas ena mar din.”

“Banal Nadas.” He answered diminishingly.

Nobody bothered to ask.

 _________________________________ 

“Did you think you mattered Hawke?” The demon interrupted the comfortable silence that enveloped them. “Did you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn’t even save your city, how could you expect to strike down a god? Merrill is going to die, just like your family, and everyone you ever cared about.” It finished.

Hawke couldn’t pass a mocking laugh at its remark. “Well, this is going to get tiresome quickly.”

 _________________________________ 

They were splashing through a mucky pond, when they heard its familiar voice once more.

“Did the king’s bastard think he could prove himself?” It asked. “It’s far too late for that…. Your whole life you left everything for the more capable. The Archdemon, the throne of Ferelden…

“You even let _her_ die, when it should have been you.” It paused, thinking it hit a soft spot in the tough Warden. “Who will you hide behind now?”

Alistair swallowed his anger, knowing it was useless to argue with a voice in the sky, and put on a smile. “Is that all its got? Ha, I’ve heard worse form Morrigan.”

The divine appeared to them again, opening the passage and revealing another of Xander’s memories. The same memories of when he jumped out of the Fade.

“It was you.” He faced her. “I…. Everyone believed that it was Andraste that rescued me. But, it was you.”

“Yes” She answered.

“So this can’t be the divine.” Alistair said.

“You don’t say.” Hawke gawked at him.

The two began to argue, the Divine frowned, and Xander had about enough.

“Sweet maker will both of you shut up! We can argue about this once we’ve beaten the giant fear eating demon.” He yelled. They looked at him, stunned.

“Inquisitor…” Alistair began.

“There’s no time. This may not be the divine, but they have rescued me before, and they also got us this far. I trust them.” He breathed. “I need you two to stop picking a fight with each other, we need to stick together if we are to survive this.”

The two of them mumbled an apology to him. They continued their trek.

“Ah, and I saved the best for last.” The fear demon began once more. “The mighty Dragonborn, what a title.” Xander felt a shiver from Erin. “If only you didn’t have to live hiding the scales, hmm? If only people looked at you and didn’t say ‘what a _Disappointment’._ 'Cause that’s the only thing you’ve ever wanted, isn’t it? To have others look at you without disgust?” It paused and laughed. “Hehehe. No one will ever see you as more than a stupid reptile. And to think you’d believe that _he_ would ever care for you. Pathetic.”

Xander wished he could say something, but he knew nothing he could say would change anything. The demon preyed on fear, and he knew that it only wanted Erin’s greatest fears to come alive.

He continued walking, Erin on his back, oblivious to the fact that he and the others had walked separate paths. A rage demon crawled up from the ground, hitting him in the side and knocking the two down, Erin separated from him. Xander recoiled, springing to his feet to assess the situation. Demons surrounded them.

“Where are the others?” He shouted aloud, scanning the area for any signs of them. Nothing.

Xander pulled out his staff and, after putting a barrier around Erin, began to shoot them with cold spells. The spells slowed them, but not enough. The last demon knocked Xander’s staff out of his hand, and kicked him down. It then went over to Erin.

She was conscious, sort-of, and seen the demon as it approached. She tried crawling back from it, but it reached her. Just as it was about to attack, it stopped. A large hammer came down from behind it, crushing the demon underneath. It dissolved into the earth, and a shadowy figure stood just behind where the demon was, the same hammer on its shoulder. Erin examined them further.

The figure was average height but a lot… rounder. It was hard to tell, but it looked as though it had a Mohawk, and two pointy elf ears. It had one pure white eye, and one a deep yellowy colour. They reflected in the darkness like cat eyes.

Xander rushed to Erin’s side, the figure noticing the elf and placing its hammer out to shield Erin. Xander stopped.

“Oh, it’s okay!” Erin said, her voice hoarse. “We’re allies.” She smiled.

The hammer dropped. Xander helped Erin up, and she scooted over to try and get a better look at the mystery person. They backed away.

“Wait!” Erin cried. “Please wait.”

They paused, face towards her once again.

“Who are you?”

The figure waited, unsure of what to do. Moments later, they stepped out into the light.

He was an elf, Bosmer, without a doubt. He had a white Mohawk, and a soft caramel skin. From what else Erin could tell upon inspection, he was blind in the right eye. But what brought the most shock towards Erin was how chubby this elf was! You never see chubby elves, and boy was he ever cute! He wore a tough leather armour, worn out from battle.

“My name is Erin. May I ask your name?” Erin finally asked.

The elf shook his head yes, and spelled out the letters with his hands.

“So it’s….Kodak?” She made out. He nodded. “And you… you can’t talk?”

Kodak frowned and nodded, breaking Erin’s heart a bit. She decided to change the subject. “Right then, what’s a wood elf doing all the way in the spirit world of another dimension?” Her voice was cheery now.

Kodak pointed towards a weird statue, a small rift hidden directly behind it.

“Is anyone else here with you?” She wondered, staring off into the rift.

The elf shook his head no.

“We need to find the others, Erin.” Xander interrupted.

She panicked, scanning the surrounding area. “You lost them?!” She shouted.

“Well… we got separated. It was an accident.” He answered, looking away.

Erin turned her attention back to Kodak. “Will you come with us? It’s not safe here and we know a way out.” She offered.

Kodak decided for a bit, then nodded.

Erin smiled. “Great! Follow us. We just need to find our companions first… OH, I almost forgot, thanks for saving me!”

Kodak thought for a minute, then tapped Erin’s shoulder, pointing towards a small opening at the base of two tall pillars, near where Xander had entered.

“You’ve seen them?” She asked. “Can you lead us there?”

He smiled and nodded, then headed towards the opening.

Erin followed, stepping slowly after him. The dizziness from her concussion was still affecting her, and missing a step, she tripped and fell. Xander caught her by her hand before she hit the ground, and spun her into his arms. 

“Hey. You know, you’re really losing your step.” He said sarcastically, a grin on his face.

Erin rolled her eyes. “I have a concussion, skeever-breath. You think spinning me around is a good idea?”

“Perhaps not.” He hummed, releasing her, yet keeping a light hold on her hips. “Think you can manage on your own?”

“Are you kidding?” She pushed his hands off her. “I am Dragonborn. Nothing strikes me down!” She replied, walking off after Kodak once more. She then lost her balance, splashing into the puddle next to her.

“Nothing but a head injury, apparently. But I like your determination.” Xander said, rushing to help her up.

Erin frowned, not making eye contact. “You aren’t…. disappointed in me, are you?” She asked, uncertainty in her suddenly quiet voice.

Xander stopped, holding her still. His eyes wide to look at her. “Me? Disappointed? In you? What would make you think that?”

Erin dismissed the question, regretting talking about it. “It’s not important actually.” She said, edging him to move. “We should go before we, you know, get even more lost.”

Xander tried to object, curious as to why she would have asked him that, but he didn’t want to be in the fade any longer than needed. He made a mental note to ask her again once they got back to Skyhold.

Kodak had let them back to the others, who were held up by a pride demon. The three of them charged (Erin took her time) towards the demon, assisting them in its defeat.

“The Herold returns!” Alistair proclaimed. “Thank the maker.”

“What happened to you? A demon come knock some faith into ya?” Xander laughed.

“Non-sense, I did grow up in a Chantry you know.” He replied, noticing the new addition to the team. “Where’d you pick up this one?”

“This is Kodak.” Erin answered. “He is a Bosmer from Tamriel, and I offered to help him escape, since we know a way out.”

“A potential way out.” Hawke said, “There is no guarantee that it is a way out.”

“Beats waiting for demons to come kick our ass.” Varric said, approaching Kodak. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Kodak smiled and shook Varric’s hand.

“Don’t talk much, I see.” Varric stated. Xander whispered in his ear, and his face dropped. “Shit. I’m so sorry.” He said to Kodak, who put his hands up in a ‘don’t worry about it’ motion, and shrugged it off.

Solas inspected the foreign cousin. “He is rather plump for an elf.” He said.

Erin scoffed, annoyed at his lack of respect for anyone that wasn’t himself. “Yes, Kodak is very ‘plump’. However, I fail to see how that is something you should be concerned about.”

The spirit who was hidden as the divine appear to them, opening a barrier to reveal the path. The fear demon decided to speak to them for a last time.

“Do you really think you can fight me? I am your every fear come to life! I am the veiled hand of Corypheus himself! The demon army you fear? I command it! They are bound through me.” Its strong voice echoed throughout the air.

“Ah, so if we banish you, we banish the demons?” The spirit said. “Thank you, every fear come to life.”

The demon growled in response, realizing too late what it’d said.

They reached the final barrier, the demon waiting just behind. The spirit opened the way, and it was there.

It was the very definition of fear, taking the form of a ginormous spider, at least to Xander’s eyes. They approached it together, weapons ready.

Before the demon, another awaited them, smaller but just as ugly. It roared at their arrival, forcing them all into attack mode.

Xander raised his staff, shouting towards the demons. “For all the Warden’s lives you’ve claimed, we will claim yours!” He looked to his sides. “All together!”

And, as Xander wished, together they charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kodak belongs to my sibling, He is their OC in Skyrim!
> 
>  
> 
> I am open to comments and criticism, however, I have minor anxiety so I don't handle some things easy. Just keep that in mind and comment away! Thank you!


	11. In Death, Sacrifice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor and his companions escape the Fade, but at a tough cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for not posting in a while, I kept re-writing this cause I didn't like it at first. I'm doing a double chapter upload in one day! Even though the two of them are relatively short. Do enjoy, dear readers.

“Fall back!” Xander cried, watching as Kodak was thrown into to the air, and colliding into a pillar. The smaller demon screeched, and the larger one closed in around them.

“It’s no use, Inquisitor.” Hawke shouted towards him as she dodged the foot of the demon. “We can’t fight the both of them.”

“I know.” He responded, thinking of some other plan. The spirit of the divine appeared next him.

“Inquisitor,” She began, floating up towards the giant demon. “Tell Liliana; I’m sorry, I failed you too.” She dispersed, a bright light emerging and engulfing the demon. It vanished, leaving the smaller one behind.

Xander smiled deviously towards the now lone demon. He pointed his staff towards it, and scorched it in flames. The others joined in, attacking the demon from all sides.

 ------------------------

The demon collapsed, breathing heavily as Xander stepped sharply towards it. “You will never win, ‘Herald!’ Corypheus is too powerful, he will reign supr-“

He dug the sharp end of his staff into its skull, turning it vigorously. It disintegrated, leaving nothing behind but the sound of its final scream.

Xander looked up, surveying the area. Hawke and Alistair were holding their heads, Varric seemed to be ‘consoling’ his crossbow, Bianca, Solas was in the corner and murmuring something in elven, and Erin sat next to the injured Kodak. The Giant demon was now in sight, approaching quickly. It was blocking their only exit.

Each of them was injured, there was no way they could hope to challenge such a beast. Its roar caught everyone’s attention.

Hawke raced it Xander’s side. “Go, lead the others. I’ll distract it.”

“No!” Alistair shouted, rushing to Xander’s other side, holding his chest. “I’ll distract it. You were right Hawke.” He looked at her. “This whole dilemma was due to the Wardens. So it must be a Warden to-“

“A Warden must rebuild them, Alistair, so that this sort of thing _never_ happens again.” Hawke interjected. “They need you to lead them, you must return.”

“I am not leaving without any of you.” Xander came between them.

Alistair ignored him. The demon roared again, getting closer. “Hawke. You have a family to go back to, you have people who love you. Don’t forget how Merrill would feel if she suddenly found out you died in the fade. I don’t have that.” He cried. “Not anymore.”

“But Alistair-“ She tried to say, cut off by the demon’s bellowing growl.

“Go!” Alistair yelled. “All of you!” He ran towards the demon, looking back once more at Hawke.

“At least this way, I’ll finally be with _her_.” He smiled, turning towards the beast. He removed his sword, and began slashing at the demon, stealing its attention form the others.

Hawke grabbed hold of the others. “We need to go, now!”

They all followed her out through the rift, sadness in their eyes. Erin turned back to look at Alistair who fought vigilantly with the demon.

“Rah spaan hi, Alistair.” She cited in prayer. “Aal hin zahrahmiik neh kos vodahmin.” With a last look at the hero Warden, she leaped through the rift.

 ---------------------------

The sky was a bright pink, evening was upon them. It was rather strange since upon entering the fade, the night sky had been present. Were they really in there for a whole day? Time in the fade seemed to be as strange as the place itself.

Wardens lined up in front of them. The moment Erin appeared from the rift, Xander closed it. One of the Warden Officers approached him.

“Where is Warden Alistair?” He asked Xander.

Xander’s face sunk with despair. “Alistair risked his life for us to make it out of there alive. We owe him everything and honor his sacrifice.” A tear formed in the corner of his eye.

Everyone’s faces turned to stone and they looked towards the ground. The warden wavered. “But what are we to do? Without Alistair, who will lead us?”

Xander looked among the group. His first choice would have been Hawke, for she was a strong leader in battle and knew the wardens well. But he needed her for the future, and he had a better idea.

“Kodak.” He said, motioning the elf towards him. Kodak walked slowly, his expression like a puppy who had disobeyed its owner, and stopped abruptly in front of Xander.

Xander put his hand on the shorter elves shoulder. “I need you to do something very important for me. But if you would not like to, I understand. It is completely up to you.” Kodak nodded, allowing him continue. “The Wardens need a leader. I have seen you fight, you are extraordinarily good at it, and I know you wouldn’t let them down. It is your choice, but I would like _you_ to lead them. It will not be easy, sacrifices will constantly weigh you down, however I know we can trust you.”

The elf’s eyes dimmed, and Xander thought it would be a no. But to his surprise, Kodak nodded, a determined look on his face.

Xander smiled. “Thank you. I know you will do well.” He turned to the Warden Officer, whose face spoke of confusion, and pointed to Kodak. “Here is your leader.”

The Warden eyed the elf. “But Ser, he isn’t even a Warden. How could he lead us?”

“True, he is not a Warden, and he is from a different world. But he understands the terror that we face. He even saved one of my companions from a demon while we were in the fade.” He acknowledged, Kodak blushing a little.  “Make him a Warden, and he will not fail you.” Xander said.

The Officer, although unpleased, bowed. “As you wish, Inquisitor.”

Kodak said his goodbyes to all of them. Erin hugged him the longest, whispering something to him that made the two of them giggle. She placed a purplish stone within his hand.

“Keep this with you, Kodak. It’s a stone of Barenziah, it will bring you good luck. Just like it did me.” She said. Kodak tried to push it back to her, but she wouldn’t take it. “You’ll be an excellent leader. Don’t forget to write me sometime.” She reminded him. He smiled and nodded his head.

The elf followed the Warden Officer, taking one last glance back at the group, and waving a final goodbye.

“I’m going to miss that elf.” Erin said to Xander, sniffing back some tears.

“We’ll see him again.” Xander reassured her, “And besides,” He lay his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. “You still have one elf.”

Erin spun her head around, scanning the environment. “What! No way, where?” She held in a laugh. “I hope you don’t mean Solas. There’s an elf I could do without.”

“Solas is a noble being.” Xander stated, ignoring Erin’s scoff and placing his hands on his hips. “Yet he is not who I mean.”

“Who else could you mean?” She asked sarcastically. “I don’t see any other elves around?”

“Think _really_ hard, Erin.” Xander said, wiggling his long ears a bit.

She thought for a bit, putting her hand to her chin. “Ohhh!” She said in realization. “Sera! I still have Sera!”

Xander’s mouth gaped open, astonished, and Erin burst into laughter. She put her hand to his shoulder. “I know I still have you, dummy.” She laughed, sticking out her forked tongue at him. He crossed his arms, pouting and rolling his eyes. “It was really nice to see someone from Tamriel though, it’s been a while.” She offered.

Xander laughed a bit. “Yeah, I guess.” He smiled at her. “However, you aren’t the only one from Tamriel here, remember?”

Erin thought for a second, a frown falling to her face. “Odahviing!” She burst out, remembering his fall into the abyss. She pushed Xander away, running towards a group of Wardens close by. “Excuse me, did you see a big red dragon fly by? You can’t have missed him.” She asked. Confused, they shook their heads. She let out a sigh, storming away from them.

Erin looked out to the sky and shouted his name above where she had seen him fall, waiting impatiently for him to appear. Nothing. She tried again. Still nothing. She frowned, hands to her face and tears rushing to her eyes.

A large hand hesitated itself upon her shoulder. She looked up through her tears. It was Cullen.

“Do pardon me, miss.” He said to her. “I heard you ask those Warden’s if they’d seen a dragon? A *ehem* ‘friendly’ one, I presume?”

“Odahviing?” She suggested hopefully.

“Bit of a mouthful, if you ask me.” He remarked with a laugh, and Erin smiled. “All I know is he’s big, red, and likes to yell at my soldiers in words they can’t understand.”

Erin sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. “That does sound like him. Have you seen him?”

“I have, in fact. And you need not worry.” Cullen reassured her. “He is back at Skyhold, although is suffering from many injuries and is unable to fly. Our men were able to lead him back, however when we asked him if he needed anything he said ‘The Dovahkiin.’ I don’t suppose you would know what a ‘Dovahkiin’ is?” He asked.

Erin giggled a bit. “That would be me, the Dragonborn. Dovahkiin is only the dragon way of pronouncing it.”

“Oh, is that right?” He wondered, a little embarrassed. “You'd think I'd have know that by now." He cleared his throat. "Well then. Your dragon awaits you, and I suggest you don’t keep him waiting.”

Erin surprised the commander, hugging him lightly. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“No need to thank me.” He stood awkwardly, waiting for her to release him. “I should- I really need to… uhh.”

She released him and backed away. “Oh, not a hugger then? So sorry, commander. I bet you have lots of things to do so... Thanks.” She said, scurrying back towards Xander and the others.

Sympathy loomed in Xander’s eyes as Erin approached. “Did you find him?” He asked.

“I didn’t. But the Inquisition did.” She looked up at him and smiled. “They lead him home, and there he is waiting. I would like to return as soon as possible.”

“We’ll leave now.” He promised her. He held out his palm to her; an invitation and she accepted it with a smile.

 --------------------------------

The Inquisition returned to Skyhold. Rumors of the Inquisitor returning to the fade only to be guided back out by Andraste quickly spread, however, no one bothered to object to it. The Warden’s made their way to Weishaupt, waiting on the Inquisitor’s orders. Things finally started to calm down, for the time being.

The moment they reached Skyhold, Erin rushed to the stables and burst through the doors. Odahviing lay there, upset and injured. He hadn’t heard her enter. Erin creeped closer, stopping just before his snout. “Odahviing?” She called. His left wing had a fractured bone, visibly popping out of its socket, and his right eye had a talon-sized dash carved just next to it.

The dragon raised his head, tilting it to look at her. His eyes widened, and a smile rushed its way up his mouth. “Dovahkiin?” He asked, relief and joy in his tone.

Surprising the dragon, Erin hugged his neck tightly. “I was so scared I’d lost you, Odahviing. Don’t ever do that again.” She demanded.

“Never.” Odahviing answered, leaning his head closer into her grasp. He shifted his body to wrap around her and nudged her with his snout. “I thought I’d lost you too. Please promise me you won’t go falling into green portals again without me.”

Erin laughed. “Zu’u vaat, Odahviing. I promise.”

She lay with the dragon for about an hour, until he had fallen asleep. She pressed a kiss to the scales on his forehead, and departed, closing the door quietly behind her as not to wake him again. Xander awaited her, leaning against the wall just outside the door. She didn’t notice him.

“How is he?” He whispered, causing her to jump out of her scales. She looked at him with a shocked expression, fear melting into recognition when she saw his friendly smile.

“By the nine divines, Xander!” She shrieked quietly. “You scared the tail off of me.” She felt around to make sure she didn’t, in fact, lose her tail. She didn’t, and sighed with relief. Xander mouthed a ‘sorry,’ and she waved him off. “He is fine.” She finally answered with a shiver, adjusting her coat against the chilling breeze. “I have no doubts he’ll be up and flying within a week or so. This is not the first time something like this has happened, and I am certain it won’t be the last.”

“Good to hear.” Xander smiled, offering his arm. She accepted, twinning her arm within his. “We are having a meeting in the War room.” He said as they began to walk. “I was wondering if you would like to join us.”

 “A meeting? At this hour? And people call _me_ crazy.” She said, a long yawn following. “Thanks for the invite, but I’m going to have to pass. It has been a long day and my bed is calling me.”

Xander laughed, yawning a bit himself. “Suit yourself, I’ll follow you up with the details tomorrow.” He noted the frown that had settled on her lips. "Something troubles you?" He asked. 

Erin sighed, pausing their stroll. "I just.. I can't believe Alistair is gone. I barely knew him, and yet I feel like I've lost someone close to me." Her expression showed no emotion. 

"I do as well." He said, not knowing what else to say that might cheer her up. "He is with the Maker now, and hopefully the Hero of Ferelden too. I pray he is happy." 

"As do I." Erin said, and they continued.

Xander walked her to the door of her room, the small building connected to the top of the Tavern where Cole liked to spend his time. They both stood awkwardly, as if waiting for one another to say something.

“Good night, Erin.” Xander finally whispered, hugging her and placing a kiss to her forehead.

“Good night, Xander.” She smiled, cheeks red at the touch of his lips upon her scales.

She watched him, waving as he walked slowly towards and into the doors of Skyhold’s throne room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Erin whispers after departing from the fade: "God's protect you, Alistair. May your sacrifice never be forgotten."


	12. A healthy chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Odahviing finally find some time for friendly bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter, I will continue with the story in the next :3

It was a beautiful, sun-shiny day. A small breeze drifted throughout the mountains, dusting the powdered snow that lay upon them. The sky was clear; not a cloud in sight, and the sun peaked out from the tallest mountain due north. Skyhold was teeming with excitement.

It was one week till the Ball at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral, and word had spread that the Inquisitor would be attending for a conference with Empress Celene herself. However, the truth was not as simple. For the Empress’ life, and all of Orlais, was under the threat of a Holy War.

The Inquisitor slumped over the railing of his room’s balcony, staring blanking into gathered crowds at the foot of the building. Some laughed, others mourned, and others were readying themselves for the coming battle. They were getting close now; the demon army was defeated and the Wardens were officially on their side. Corypheus must be enraged, he thought to himself.

He left out a soft breath, perhaps they could actually do it, he hoped. They had a chance, and no way would he give up now. No matter what sacrifices must be made (he silently remembered Alistair with a tear) they didn’t have a choice, all of Thedas depended on it.

A familiar face caught the Inquisitor’s attention. Green scales, small horns, and a pair swampy eyes shined within the mist of the crowds. Erin.

Xander leaned on his elbow, chin in his hand and a smile on his face, and watched her. She skipped gracefully throughout the people, greeting everyone she met with a big smile.

Reaching into his pocket, he fingered the amulet within his free hand, and removed it. It was clean of the fade gunk, polished by yours truly. The beads sparkled in the sunlight, the center one more than any. Xander was excited to give it to her, however, it had occurred to him that he knew nothing about the amulet. What if it symbolized something terrible? Something that Erin hated? Surly it had some meaning, he thought, turning it over for signs. If only someone other than Erin from Tamriel were here, he could ask them. Asking her would only ruin the surprise. He looked to her once more.

She walked slower now, and seemed to be mouthing something. A song perhaps? She danced and spun around Skyhold’s garden, watering the plants that grew within it.

_*“We need more flowers, Xander!”_

He remembered Erin and his conversation not long ago. _“The garden is huge, yet it holds no more than these few.”_ She had pointed to the few potted plants that filled the corner of the area.

 _“We’ll get more, if that’s what you want.”_ He had promised her _._

He remembered how bright her eyes lit up at that moment, and how she whispered _“Really?”_ quietly to him.

 _“Of course!”_ He’d answered _. “I’ll run it passed Josephine. I have no doubts she’ll agree.”_ He had smiled towards her.

And her smile said it all. She leaped into his arms. _“Oh, thank you! Thank you!”_ She cried into his ear. Xander only hugged her tight, awed by how adorably happy she was.**

 

Now, she danced around, watering can wrapped up in her tail, and a big smile on her face. Several new plants had arrived and she couldn’t wait to tend to them all.

Xander was so focused on the Argonian that it he didn’t notice the strong sound of wing-beats beside him, until they calmed. The red dragon sat, perched on the railing, looking at him with a smile. He had greatly recovered from his battle with Alduin at Adamant Fortress, just as Erin prophesied.

“Odahviing,” He began, taking a quick glance over the railing to see Erin had suddenly disappeared from sight. “To what do I owe thy pleasure?”

The dragon snorted. “You need not be formal with me, Qolaas.” He replied. “The Dovahkiin has ‘updated’ me with the common ‘lingo’ that mortals now prefer.”

“Has she now?” Xander laughed, tucking the amulet back into his pocket. “Alright then, what may I do for you?”

“It occurs to me that you and I have never properly conversed.” Odahviing began. “The Dragonborn wished for us to become well acquainted. So, I figured if you had no quests of great importance today, that you and I may, well, chat.”

“Hmm…” Xander pondered, leaning off the railing and pacing around. “I don’t think I have any ‘quests of great importance’ that need attending today.” He looked into the doorway of his room, recognizing its small size compared to the dragon. “I’d invite you in, but I’m afraid you wouldn’t fit.”

“Nonsense.” Odahviing offered, crawling towards the door. “My body may look large, but I-“

He squeezed in, the tough scales of his hide scraping the wood and paint from the doorway. Within a moment and some effort, he was through, and he turned to see the damage. His tail knocked over Xander’s dresser, yet instead of turning back around and causing more damage, he looked at the elf.

“I do apologize.” He huffed. “It seems you were correct.”

“Don’t worry about it, Odahviing.” Xander reassured him, walking in to straighten the dresser. He took a seat on his bed. “So, what is it you would like to know?”

 

Xander told the dragon everything, there was nothing he needed to hide and he knew he could trust him. Although, there was _one_ small thing he decided to not to tell him; his feelings for Erin. Something about telling her fire-breathing best friend made him uneasy, and besides, nobody but himself needed to know that.

They talked for quite a bit actually, Odahviing telling him of how Erin and he had met.

“How long have you known Erin then?” Xander asked.

“Not much longer than you have, actually.” Odahviing began. “In fact, when we first met, we tried to kill one another.” Xander’s sudden change in expression made the dragon laugh. “Allow me to explain.”

“I was Alduin’s second in command, believe it or not, and I always followed his orders. That is, until the day a mortal had almost brought him down. The Dovahkiin. We all began to rethink our Father’s choice of leader, for if a mere mortal could drive him to the brink of death, what use a leader was he?

“Alduin fled to Sovngarde, healing himself from his almost impending death. And of course, the Dovahkiin needed to kill him. To do that, she needed to find the coward. My fallen brother, Paarthurnax, taught her my name. You see, each Dovah’s name is a shout, composed of three words.

“Upon acquiring my name, she called me from the balcony of Dragonsreach, a tower built completely to trap and imprison a dragon. And I, being the prideful beast I am, came only to test the voice of the Dovahkiin for myself, unknowingly flying right into a trap.”

“She trapped you?” Xander gasped, as if it were impossible.

“Indeed, in the most humiliating way possible.” He answered. “Then she interrogated me.”

“Couldn’t you have just killed her with fire or eaten her?” Xander asked.

Odahviing eyed him strangely. “Would you prefer if I had?” He questioned.

“What! No, of course not!” He replied. “I mean, why didn’t you?”

“Humph.” Odahviing turned his head, slightly offended. “We dragons aren’t just mindless killing machines, you understand. We have…..feelings,” He gawked at the word. “And we listen to reason. I wanted to hear what she had to say.”

“Oh.” Xander said. “I apologize, please continue.”

“Not much happened next,” Odahviing started once more. “She wanted to know where Alduin went, and I told her, even offered to take her there as only a Dov could find it. She may have the soul of a dragon, but to get to Skuldafn, she’d needs the wings of one. She freed me, and I kept my word, ready to take her whenever she wished. It was then when I realized her greatest quality; her compassion. She is strong, indeed, but even more so compassionate, and very convincing.”

“I’ll say, she was able to convince a dragon to sell out his brother and lead her to him.” Xander said, amazed. “What happened after that?”

“Well,” The dragon yawned, remembering the times he and Erin had spent. “She insisted that I help her ‘train’ before attempting to go and kill the world eater. Day after day, she’d call me. We would train for a bit, then I’d fly her through the mountains, and then we’d hunt for our lunch. Late in the afternoon, I’d bid her farewell, and promise I’d see her tomorrow. She was always so ecstatic when she saw me. At first I was a bit confused, but after about a month, I knew why she would call me so often.”

“Why?” Xander asked.

“She had no one else.” He replied, sadness in his tone and a frown on his face. “Erin had no one but the other Argonians, and most of them were either rude assholes, skooma addicts, or assassins. I was honored to be her chosen friend, for not many mortals can look past my terrifying appearance and still call me ‘friend’.”

“I think I’ve heard Erin say almost the exact same thing. Yet, I don’t see what other people do, I guess.” Xander huffed.

Odahviing looked intently at him. “What is it you mean, Inquisitor?” He asked.

“Well,” Xander began, a slight blush creeping its way up his face. “I mean, people were scared of her at first, they thought she was ugly and different. And because of that, they diminished her, didn’t even give her a chance.” He walked out onto the balcony, Odahviing following closely. The sky was dark now, the moon hung faintly in the dark purple sky. Xander’s eyes looked out towards the distant mountains.

“People judged her for what she looked like, they wouldn’t even attempt to get to know her. Not until I said something about it. I’ve never understood it because, well, I’ve never thought any different about her.” He added.

Odahviing leaned his head down beside Xander. “And what _do_ you think about her?” He asked curiously.

Xander gulped, hoping not to say the wrong thing. “I think she’s amazing and wonderful. She will never put you down, and always has a funny comeback for my stupid comments.” He laughed. “Her eyes light up when she talks about her dreams, and she would never hate you for disliking her, because she knows disappointment more than anything.” He paused, the dragon listening intently.

“But most of all, she’s _beautiful_. More than anyone or anything I’ve ever seen. And I fail to see how no one else in this universe sees that. Including her.” He finished.

Odahviing straightened up. “You are wiser than you let on, Kinbok. I see now that the Inquisition is in good hands, as well as my little Dovahkiin. I trust you will always look after her, especially when I am no longer here.”

“Always.” Xander promised. “But, what do you mean ‘especially when I am no longer here’?”

Odahviing turned his head away, attempting to hide a face Xander couldn’t make out. Sadness? Anger? Confusion? The dragon exhaled, adjusting his head to look at the elf once more. “Thedas is an inspiring atmosphere, I do admit. However, I mustn’t stay, for my home is in Tamriel. When our mission is complete, I will return, and I must know that Erin will be not only safe, but happy.”

“Erin isn’t staying in Thedas, Odahviing.” Xander frowned. “She must return to Tamriel, as she says, it’s her home too.”

“If that is what she believes, you must give her a reason to stay. I have never seen her happier than when she is here, with you and your companions. I understand there are those who ridicule her, but to actually find a friend like you, she’d be a fool to give that up.” The dragon offered, looking to the sky. “Erin owns an empty house in Tamriel, here she has a home. I will leave you now, it seems rather late and she is probably expecting me soon.”

“Wait!” Xander shouted to him before he took off. Odahviing waited and Xander removed the amulet from his pocket. “You’re from Tamriel, perhaps you know something about this amulet?”

“Hmm.” Odahviing hummed, inspecting it closely. “I know the mortals of Skyrim wear amulets such as this to represent one of the divines. This one looks like….an amulet of….Mara. If my eyes are correct.” He told Xander. “Where did you get this?”

“Mara?” He asked. “I found it in the remains of the fade rift you came from. Do you have any idea what it represents?”

“I do not, unfortunately.” Odahviing sighed. “Although, I do know that Mara is the goddess of love and compassion. Perhaps it represents something along there.”

“Really? Perfect! Now I have to give it to her. Thanks, Odahviing.” Xander danced around, contented. Odahviing shook his head.

“Kul vulon, Inquisitor.” Odahviing said, leaping off the railing and descending towards Erin’s quarters.

“Goodnight, Odahviing.” Xander whispered, watching as the dragon reached her door.

 

 

 


	13. Preparations for Orlais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preparations have begun for the Ball in Halamsiral and the Inquisition is busier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be completely honest, I almost gave up on this. It is my very first fanfic i've ever shared and i sometimes feel embarrassed and that people will not like it. I am happy to say though I never thought I'd reach what I have, and I thank you all for your kudos. It means a lot to me. I apologize for how long it took me to do this, I finally got it how I wanted it. The next chapter is in development as well, and I hope to update again when I can (Hopefully sooner than 6 months). Enjoy.  
> Let me know of any mishaps as I looked at this for so long but i always seem to miss something.

“Okay, what does this this say?” Erin asked, pointing towards a series of scribbles in a book she held. She sat upon the floor of Xander’s chamber; Xander next to her. Erin had been teaching him Dovahzul, the language of the dragons, for the past few days and he had been catching on rather quickly. The two of them spent as much time together as possible, before the day of the ball at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral – which would be taking place tomorrow.

“A – Aaz.” He answered, a bit unsure.

“Correct!” She cheered. “And what would that mean?”

“Uh… Mercy? I think.” He offered.

“You think right! Very good Xander, you are making excellent progress.” She said with a smile. “Now let’s move on to sentences. How about this one?”

“Oh Maker.” He cleared his throat. “Uh, ‘Fin Qolaas; aan faasnu fahliil, un kaal, dii hun.’ Now that’s a mouthful.” He finished.

Erin laughed. “Okay then, good pronunciation. Any idea what it means?” She asked.

He pondered, skimming his finger over the first words several times and mouthing what each had meant. “This first part means ‘The Herald’…. Is this me you’re talking about?” He looked at her hopefully.

“I don’t see anyone else around with that title.” She joked. “Keep going.” She ushered him.

He grunted, but looked again at the words. “aan means ‘a’, and fassnu is… fear..? NO – fearless! Oh and fahliil is an easy one – Elf! A fearless Elf.” He turned his gaze to her. She smiled and nodded in response, pointing to the rest of the sentence. He continued.

“Un means ‘our’, and kaal means… uh…. Someone important right? Uh… ‘Champion’! Our Champion! Okay and so the last one is… dii means ‘my’ and ‘hun’ means…. Oh, what does hun mean? Uh… OH I know, it means-“

A quick knock on the door interrupted him. They looked at each other, then to the door.

“It’s open!” Xander called. At once the door swung open, and the sound of quick footsteps up the stairs echoed throughout the room. Josephine appeared at the top.

Xander stood up and stretched. “Ah Josephine, to what do I – we that is, owe the pleasure?”

Josephine looked a little off, but she smiled at him. “Inquisitor, it is rather important that I speak with you.”

“Is everything okay?” Erin asked skeptically.

“Indeed, not to worry, my lady Erin. Do pardon me, but I’m afraid I must speak with Xander alone.” She answered.

Erin frowned but nodded understandingly. “Of course. Don’t forget to practice. We’ll continue this after the ball tomorrow, vahzah Qolaas (right Herald)?”

“I, uh.. Zu fent ni, uh.. miss nii (I shall not miss it).” He smiled and answered.

She waved, and departed, leaving Josephine and Xander in the quiet atmosphere.

“So what’s on your mind?” Xander said, walking towards his desk and taking a seat, offering her the one across from him. “Did some noble use the wrong fork for their salad again?”

“Funny I don’t remember that happening at all, and no. This is about our mission in Orlais tomorrow. I must know who you plan to accompany you there.” She answered, slightly distasteful.

“Well who else would I bring besides Erin, Sera and Varric?” He asked. “We’re a team Josephine, why did you need to know?”

“Hm. I know, Inquisitor, and I understand as well. I was afraid to tell you this.” She responded.

Xander squinted, confused. “Tell me what?”

Josephine got up and paced around. “Our mission is to attend the Ball at the winter palace, to earn the approval of the court, and gain a necessary ally if we want a chance at stopping Corypheus. That may already be difficult as you are not human, but to bring non-human allies may lower the possibility of even just approaching the court.” She paused. “All I ask is that, for just this once, you bring different, more….. Respectable allies. For example, Cassandra or better yet Vivienne.”

“You think my companions aren’t ‘respectable’?” Xander asked, crossing his arms. His smile had fallen into a disappointed frown. “I thought that this mission was about saving the Empress from assassination. I remember nothing about negotiating for the approval of the court. Who cares what some nobles think about us?” He questioned.

“I realize that you may not, Inquisitor. But the support of these nobles would greatly help influence the inquisition. We need more allies if we are to defeat our foe.” She answered, trying to calm him.

“So what your saying is to hide away the non-human agents of the inquisition that aren’t seen as ‘inquisitiony enough’, bring the ones who are all ‘respect and nobly’, and just make the nobles think I-we are something we aren’t?” He asked, laying his arms at his side. He exhaled, “Listen, Josephine. I understand what you are trying to do, I know you want everything to be perfect and such for the Orlesians, but you missed the most important part; I don’t care about that. I wouldn’t have made it this far if I tried to be something I wasn’t, and neither will the Inquisition.”

The room went silent, Josephine exhaled. “I am sorry, Xander. It was wrong of me to say such things. You are right, as always. I’ll take my leave.”

“Wait.” He called. “I’m sorry as well, for raising my voice and speaking in the manner I did. I know you mean well, and I appreciate your concern, but I will not pretend the Inquisition is something it isn’t. We are establishing peace, Josephine, and we accept all here; elves, dwarves, Qunari, even beings from other dimensions, and no noble will ever change that.” He concluded with a friendly smile.

Josephine nodded in understanding. “It is my hope then that Erin will be okay, the nobles have never seen an argonian. There will be whispers, be sure to keep her close.”

“I always do.” He answered with a yawn. The sun was setting behind the mountains, and darkness crept up from the floor, stealing away the light. “Goodnight, Lady Montilyet.”

“Same to you, Lord Lavellen.” She said before rushing to the stairs. “Do not forget to be up bright and early tomorrow, we must discuss the immediate plan of action.” And with that she disappeared down the stairs, the door slamming behind her.

Xander flopped down onto his bed. Tomorrow would be a big challenge, possibly the biggest the Inquisition will ever have to face; stopping the assassination of Empress Celene (and if conditions permit, receiving the approval of the Orlesian Court).

Before long, Xander’s dizzying brain quieted and he fell into a silent slumber.

 

*The next day*

 

“Do I actually have to wear this?” Erin asked the mirror, tugging at the collar of the red coat she wore. “I feel like an idiot.”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Xander spoke from behind her bedroom door. “May I come in?”

“Of course.” She answered.

He stepped in. Erin was sitting at her desk, adjusting the studs on her horns. He turned his attention to the many scattered trinkets along her dresser top; wooden ladles, glowing purple gems (soul gems, as he remembered Erin called them), bars of pure iron, and several amulets each containing a different charm. “You certainly love to collect things, Erin.”

“Yeah,” She stood up. “What can I say, I’m quite the hoarder.” Xander nodded in response.

Tightening her belt, she called his attention. “Well? Do I look _nobly_ enough?” She mocked the word.

He turned his gaze to her, a loss of words. She looked exquisite. The attire she wore captured her every curve perfectly, covering all but her head and tail. She had a harsh dark coat of eye liner, and her scales and horns were polished extra shiny. He smiled at her in awe. “You look beautiful, as always.”

Erin blushed. “Thank you, so do you…. I mean, handsome…. Or rather- ugh.” She stuttered, then threw her head in her hands, sighing. “Divines, why do I even bother?”

Xander laughed calmly. “Thank you.”

“Mhm.” She turned away, embarrassed.

He studied her for a moment. “Know what?” He asked, grabbing her attention once again. “I think there is something missing.”

“Hm? Like what?” She asked.

“Wait here.” He said, bolting out without a second thought.

Erin stared at the door, eyes wide with confusion. “Okay..?” She whispered, but sat on her bed to wait for his return.

 

Xander arrived in his chambers in no time, scourging though his top dresser drawer. He hoisted up a small, red box. Inside it contained the amulet of Mara he’d found and cleaned up a while back. He opened the lid, looking at the polished amulet.

Do I give it to her now? He thought to himself, unsure if it was really a good time.

A knock interrupted his train of thought, and he quickly shoved the little box into his coat.

“Inquisitor?” A soldier called. “Commander Cullen has asked that you meet him, Josephine and Liliana in the main hall right away, there’s an emergency.”

Xander opened the door, a shocked expression on his face. “An emergency?”

“Indeed, Sir.” He bowed, before turning and departing, Xander following close behind.

 

Erin couldn’t wait any longer, she got up and exited her room. Along the battle mounts not much later, she spotted Odahviing conversing with who looked to be The Iron Bull. Assuming he was threatening her Dov friend, she rushed to his aid. As she approached, however, she noticed the two were simply just having a friendly chat.

“A lot of us Qunari believe we have a bit of dragon in us somewhere.” She heard. “It’s got to be the reason our blood rushes when we fight them in battle, why consuming their blood is so sacred.” Bull said enthusiastically to the dragon.

Odahviing laughed. “I wouldn’t doubt it, you certainly have the horns for it, Fahdon.”

Bull laughed in agreement. “There is one thing I _must_ ask.” He said, unable to contain his excitement from the beast next to him.

“Speak then, joor. I may have the answer.” The dragon snorted.

“For such a _gigantic_ beast like you with wings and a tail, and breath that burns villages! What is it like having s- Oh“ He stopped when he saw Erin.

“I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?” Erin asked.

The two looked at her. Bull shock his head. “Nah it’s nothing… Hey it’s um, Erin… right?”

“It is.” She said quietly. The Iron Bull had always frightened her since she had arrived in Thedas, and she had never taken time to know him. Odahviing watched patiently.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, I should apologize for what I did to you when you first arrived at camp. I was wrong of me and I hope I didn’t ruin your opinion of Thedas. It’s not actually all that bad, not everyone is an asshole.”

Erin was shocked. “Oh. It-it’s okay. I was a foreigner you’ve never met before, I understand. You could have assumed I was some sort of demon, jumping out of the fade like that and appearing when I did.”

“It still is no excuse to call someone a ‘pet’.” He bit the word. “I would have apologized a lot sooner but I could never seem to find you. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Certainly, Iron Bull. Think nothing of it.” Erin smiled. “Thank you.”

“Mhm.” He mummbled, noting the soldier coming their way.

“Lady Erin, Sir Iron Bull.” She said, bowing towards them. “The Inquisitor calls for you both right away to the main hall. Poor Sir Tethras has fallen ill and cannot attend the masquerade tonight.”

Erin gasped “Varric is sick? Is he going to be alright?”

“My apologies, my lady.” The soldier answered. “That is all the information I was given. The Inquisitor will explain the plan when you get there.” She bowed once more, and left them there.

“The dwarf is ill? That cannot be good.” Odahviing said.

Erin nodded, looking towards the Iron Bull. “Let’s not keep them waiting.”

“No ma’am.” He said, and the two of them chased after the soldier towards the main hall.

They entered, discussions halted and eyes turned to them. Sera immersed from the crowd.

“’Bout time you two got here.” She shouted, waving them over to where Xander and his advisers stood. “They’re here, your Inquisitorialness.” She called to Xander.

“Good.” Xander said, breaking away from the group. “The soldier told you Varric is sick?” He asked.

Erin nodded, worry in her eyes. “Is he going to be alright?”

“The healers say there is no need to worry, he will be fine in a couple days, but he needs rest.” He answered, Erin’s heart ceasing in speed. “That is why he will not be accompanying us tonight, and also why I asked you here, Iron Bull. I was wondering if perhaps you would take his place and join us.”

“Me?” He asked. “Are you sure? Qunari don’t have a good reputation in Orlais, boss.”

“I am aware, but neither do elves or dwarves. If the Orlesians need to know one thing it’s that the Inquisition accepts all, regardless of race.” He answered.

“Alright, your call, boss. I’ve heard some good things about Orlesian foods and I’ve always wanted to try them anyway.” Bull said.

“Excellent. We’ll leave right away, as soon as you’re ready, Bull.” Xander said.

“Oh yeah! Look at us nobody’s!” Sera cheered. “Gonna show all those important ‘somebody’s’ what this Inquisition is made of. Let’s not waste anytime then.”

 And before long, they were off to Orlais to save the Empress.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hun' means 'Hero' in dragon, I think you can figure out the sentence :))  
> Also, the collection of items Erin has are the things I normally have an abundance of in my playthroughs of Skyrim (The wooden ladles are something personal i just think are silly to have).   
> 'joor' means mortal, 'fahdon' means friend.   
> And don't worry, Varric is fine, I wanted an excuse to use Iron Bull for my next chapter. 
> 
> I can't wait to write when Xander gives Erin the amulet!! Soon!
> 
> I was gonna start the Winter Palace in this chapter but damn, I have to do another playthrough if i want to have a better understanding. Or just do some research.... but i'd rather play :)


End file.
